


Keep it in the Family

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spike gets a little brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander, Xander/Angel, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Chapters :** Prologue /18  
 **Disclaimer:** Of course they're mine! And if you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you that you can put up in your back garden!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep it in the Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - prologue**   
_

* * *

  


Spike woke with a jolt, his demon fairly howling within. Quickly scanning the crypt, he could sense no reason for it clawing at him, and he tried to settle back down and relax his mind.

He reached out with his senses, concentrating hard. Far, far away he could sense his Dark Princess and he smiled, relieved that she was alive and happily wreaking havoc somewhere.

More cautiously, he moved his senses closer until he could sense the Magnificent Pouf. The call was not as strong because a diet of animal blood meant that Angel's demon wasn't as strong, but he was (quietly) relieved that Angel was alive and kicking.

Then weakly, just a shimmer on the edge of his sense, was what had woken him. What had caused his demon to howl with what he now realised was joy. A new vampire in the Aurelius Line had awoken and his demon was exulting!

"Fuckin' hell, Peaches, who the fuck have ya turned?!"

* * *

  
[One](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/42023.html)


	2. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
relaxed  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Keeping up with the Kardishians  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Xander/Angel, Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 1/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [here](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/41166.html), follow the links at the bottom  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Angel/Spike/Xander - Chapter 1**   
_

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
Angel sighed. Again. Sat next to the body he found his mind wandering. He had an idea how Buffy was going to react – she still had her stake first, ask later attitude and with his move to Los Angeles and her perception that he had rejected her, that definitely extended to him. Frankly he was more worried about what Willow would do – he knew Giles hadn't got the grip on the witch that he should have, and he didn't want to wake up a vampire toad before he got the chance to explain what had happened. Although how to explain this.........

He sighed. Again.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
He didn't want to wake up because he just knew it was gonna hurt. Hurt worse than any of the times his dad had taken a strap or fists to him. Way worse than 'helping' Buffy train by being her punching bag, especially since Angel left. But everything was just so loud, and he was hungry which meant, yeah, no concussion because normally after he'd been smacked in the head that hard he was more nauseous than hungry. Sighing internally, he accepted that he was gonna have to suck it up and deal. He'd suffered worse pain, he was pretty much sure of it, so time to open his eyes. Now. Ok, count of three. One, two, three, now. No more messing Xander, this is no worse than getting up for work. Open your eyes NOW!

"Xander?"

"Deadboy? Er - Sire??" What the fuck?

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
 **_96 hours earlier_ **

"Deadboy".

"Xander – what are you doing here? Is Buffy - "

"Buffy's fine – this, it's nothing to do with her – well not entirely". Xander sighed. He had known this wasn't going to be easy from the time he left Sunnydale, but he knew it was the right thing to do. His burgeoning feelings for Spike were not the only reason he was doing this – what the Initiative had done to the blond vampire was wrong on so many different levels. Spike was totally unable to protect himself from humans, and Xander knew from growing up how painful and dangerous that could be – he wouldn't inflict the helplessness he had felt as a child against his father on anyone. "It's actually about Spike. I mean, you're his Dad right, or his Grand-dad or whatever?" Angel flinched, then sighed.

"Come down to the apartment – I get the feeling we need to be comfortable for this conversation. What's Spike done this time?"

Following Angel to the old style lift, Xander did his best to avoid letting his gaze drop below Angel's waist. The dark vampire was wearing well worn jeans (who knew Angel even owned a pair) and a thin white tank, the broadness of his shoulders tapering to the lean waist and a surprisingly rounded ass with long, strong legs. Shaking his head, Xander licked his lips and brought his attention back to the conversation.

"It's not so much what Spike's done as what's been done to him. I wasn't sure if you knew but I thought you should be made aware I guess.." Angel gestured towards the comfortable sitting room, hovering in the direction of the small kitchen.

"You want a drink?" Xander shook his head – he wasn't sure Angel would want to be quite so polite once he heard all of this.

"Ok. Spike got caught by the Initiative – it's a government group working secretly in Sunnydale. They're experimenting on demons. Spike's been fitted with a chip – if he even considers hurting a human, it sparks off, gives him a pretty major pain jolt".

"What? I don't understand – somebody's being experimenting on Spike?" Angel stood over Xander.

"Yeah. Look, Dead - _Angel_ , could you sit down? You're kinda scaring me with your looming over me thing". Once the older vampire had taken a seat, Xander tried explaining again. "They caught Spike and inserted a chip – it gives him an electrical jolt when he thinks anything evil, worse if he actually hurts another human. He came to us – well, Buffy and Giles really, for sanctuary".

Angel ran his hand through his hair, disturbing the coiffed strands until it was a mussed mess. It made Xander realise that Angel had known nothing of Spike's situation – if his reaction was strong enough to allow him to mess up his hair, he obviously cared for Spike more than he let on. Which made the next part of the conversation even harder.

"We – God, Angel, this isn't gonna sound good ok? We've been using Spike for information – paying him in blood and cigarettes, etc but we haven't treated him very well".

"What do you mean, you haven't treated him very well?" Back to looming, Angel's voice rose alarmingly.

"You have to remember, our previous experiences with Spike haven't been favourable ones. He kidnapped Willow, clocked me over the head with a microscope, has tried to kill Buffy on lots of occasions. He was pretty much tied up for the first month or so while we looked into his story, figured out if he was telling the truth and everything. Well he was. But Giles needed his bathroom back, so he sent Spike to stay with me. And I started out by tying him to a chair, but I knew damn well he could get out of those ropes if he wanted to, and it just seems wrong that we're using him to fight with us and treating him like this which is why I came here!"

"Bathroom? Tying him up? Are you trying to tell me you've been taking advantage of Spike?"

"Hell no!!! Back up big guy, you need to take a step back!" They were both standing face to face now, both agitated. "Not _that_ kind of advantage. It's just – look, I've been spending time with him and getting to know him, and I hate what this whole thing is doing to him, but Buffy and Giles can't see past the whole vampire thing which seems like a weird thing for me to be saying but there you go. And Angel, man he tried to _dust_ himself!"

"Oh God! My poor Childe". Angel looked devastated, and Xander led him to a chair, pushing him back gently.

"Yeah. Er, me and Willow came in and caught him just in time, but it made me realise how bad this whole thing is. He's been better since he found out he can fight demons – that's where him helping us fight comes in – but he's getting thinner, and not healing so fast or anything, and I'm worried". Angel looked over at Xander suspiciously.

"You're worried about Spike? What – about what he might do?"

"No, I'm worried _for_ Spike. He's not himself, you know, I mean, even the insults have kinda died a death. I just – I guess, I just wondered if there was something we should be doing to make sure he was ok, you know?" Avoiding Angel's gaze, Xander plucked at the arm of the chair.

"Xander – do you have feelings for Spike?" It would explain the changing pheromones the boy was throwing off – he was obviously very attracted to Spike, and knowing Xander as he did he half envied the blond vampire.

"What?! No! I mean – I don't know – look, this isn't why I came here!! Can you help Spike or not?" Nodding once, his suspicions confirmed, Angel sat back and tried to decide what to do.

"Yeah, if I can get him to come to LA to me, I might be able to help. Give me a week – I need to get some things in place, but then yeah, if I can get him to come to LA I can try to – I don't know, make it more bearable for him or something. If I can't find someone to take the chip out then at least keep him healthy".

"Take the chip out?"

"Yes, Xander, that's what I'll be trying to do. I need to do some research – if people are making these kinds of behavioural modification then someone out there is making a way around it. And if the chip comes out, Spike gets to make a decision – whether he goes back to how he was, or works with me". Xander nodded. That seemed more than fair to him, and now he felt like he'd done the right thing bringing the whole issue to Angel.

"Thanks. I – I really appreciate it, you know. Buffy and Giles – I don't think they've been looking too hard into how to get rid of the chip, and it wasn't sitting right with me the way we were using him, you know?" Standing up, Xander moved towards the lift.

"You're welcome to stay if you like".

"Thanks for the offer", Xander smiled, "but I need to be heading back to Sunnydale. Don't want to face any questions as to where I've been". Holding out his hand, he shook Angel's – probably the first time he'd voluntarily touched the other vampire that wasn't violent. "Ow." Small electric shock between them, and he automatically put his finger into his mouth. They stood staring at each other for a moment, before both turning towards the stairs and heading back to the lobby.

Angel walked him out to his car, head down and hands tucked into his pockets. There was a lot about Xander that he admired, and he found himself once again envying Spike the young man's affections. Mind you, Xander would be a lucky man if Spike returned his affections. Will had originally been a very loving vampire before Angelus beat it out of him...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register the young Afro-American man running towards the two of them, only Xander's cry of "Angel, watch out!" catching his attention. Angel lashed out, hitting the assailant in the chest and throwing him off course. As he watched, the man span round, the stake in his hand slashing Xander across the throat as he turned back to help Angel. Before he even had time to hit the ground, Angel had Xander in his grasp, lowering him gently. He turned back to their assailant, kicking him over onto his back and grimacing as he realised that he had fallen onto his own stake.

Reaching down to take Xander into his arms, he subconsciously noted the bright red kerchief around the dead man's arm, and realised this hadn't been some co-ordinated attack, that this was just a rite of passage for someone trying to get into one of the local gangs. Then all of his attention was on Xander, the sound of his heart thundering in his chest, blood pumping out of the wound that with more bad luck than aim had caught the young man in the jugular.

Rushing back into the hotel and down the stairs to the apartment, he laid Xander onto the bed and tried to stop the bleeding. And realised that he nearly too late. Xander was pale, his heart stuttering now, the precious seconds rushing past while Angel struggled to figure out what to do. He wouldn't make it to the hospital in time – it was too late for that. But he knew how much the other man had hated vampires. The operative words there were **had hated** vampires. Could he let Xander die for something so stupid, when he had come out to LA to do something right? When he had spent so many years help save the world - to die over something like _this_?

Swearing, he made up his mind, diving down and morphing into vampire face so that he could suck at the hot sweet blood pumping out of Xander's neck. Wrenching back, he ripped at his own wrist and held it to the young man's mouth. There was no reaction and he thought that he'd been too late, had waited too long, but then he felt the lips move, a light suck followed by a stronger one.

"Thank fuck" he thought, sitting himself down next to Xander's body and keeping his wrist within easy reach. Xander was sucking enthusiastically now, holding onto Angel's wrist weakly as the coppery tasting hot liquid slid down his throat.

"That's it, Xander, good lad – my good lad!" he whispered, stroking the damp chocolate strands of hair back from Xander's sweaty face with his free hand. The suction on his wrist had become erotic, and he shifted uneasily in his trousers as he reacted to the feel of that hot mouth sucking strongly on him. God, what would it be like if -

Shaking off those thoughts, he watched as Xander fell back, his head landing with a soft thud onto the pillow, eyes closed. His heartbeat was skittering, fast, slow, fast, slow as it gave one last fight to save him. And then the thudding and the harsh breathing stopped and the Scooby lay still. Xander was dead.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
[Two](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/42686.html)


	3. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
relaxed  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Firefly  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Xander/Angel, Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 2/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/41166.html) and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **scot25 prompt :** Tempted  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In the Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 2**   
_

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  


Of course it went without saying that he spent the next 12 hours trapped in his crypt, desperately trying to calm his demon down. All the bugger wanted to do was hare off to Los Angeles and meet the newest member of the family. It had been flippin' _years_ since anything like this had happened – Penn was the last instance that he could recall – and the desire, no the **need** for family clawed at him. He hadn't felt a pull like this before though – Angel definitely hadn't made a minion, he'd made a full Childe, something a vampire only did when they truly wanted to keep someone beside them for eternity. And a small part of Spike was jealous – that was _his_ position, whether he and Peaches were on the outs with each other or not - **HE** was Angelus's Childe and he didn't intend to let some whipper-snapper take his place.

At the first sign of darkness, he dragged on his duster, grabbed a carton of cigarettes and a bottle of JD and raced off to his car. He had to go see this usurper, ensure s/he knew their place in the Aurelius Order. And maybe remind Angel why he had changed Spike in the first place....

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
"I don't understand – I don't _feel_ any different". It was a surreal experience for Angel. He had half expected Xander to wake up as a demanding, blood lust driven fledge, despite the sheer amount of Angel's blood he had consumed. Instead, the Scooby seemed pretty much the same – in fact, if it wasn't for the beautiful game-face that Xander hadn't managed to shake off yet, he **was** the same.

"There was an accident – we were attacked as you were leaving. Do you remember any of that?" Xander nodded. He had a vague recollection of leaving the hotel, a man coming out of nowhere about to attack them. He remembered shouting a warning, then a sharp pain and then – nothing. Blank.

"Why did you change me?"

"I couldn't let you die like that Xander. It seemed – I don't know, _wrong_ somehow that you fight on the Hellmouth for years and then die because of some gangbanger. And I'll admit I felt guilty – the man was after me, and you saved me at your own expense. If this is something that you don't think you can bear, then tell me and I'll make it as painless as I can ….."

Xander recoiled in horror.

"You mean you'd kill me?!! Not feeling the love here Angel!". Pressed up against the head of the bed, Xander was aware of a new presence in his head, whining, writhing, almost in physical pain at the thought that Sire wanted to kill them. Unconsciously he tilted his head, offering his neck to Angel and looking up at him through his lashes. "You don't want me – even a little?"

Angel was stunned. The scents pouring off Xander were intoxicating – blood, chocolate, sex, family – all mishmashed together into an erotic cloud that was suffusing his entire being. Not want him? He was fighting the urge to throw himself on top of Xander and rut like an animal. God knew what was holding him back. Another whine brought him out of his reverie, and he realised Xander was crawling down the bed towards him – graceful, long, lean, tanned and muscular. There was something animalistic in his movements, and his body moved in a way that no human body could or should, like his bones had melted and he was sliding and slithering his way over to Angel. Without thought he moved closer, kneeling on the bed and meeting the boy halfway.

Tilting his head once more, Xander whined as Angel pressed his face against the smooth skin, his tongue darting out to lap at the bite-marks that clearly showed his claim. A moan escaped as a bolt of sensation shot from his neck directly to his groin. Holy shit, that felt good.

"Xander...." He shouldn't be doing this – he needed to step back, give Xander some breathing space. They needed to find out how Xander was so himself, why he hadn't changed. But God, the boy smelled good, felt good – called to his demon in a way no-one other than Spike ever had before.

"Want me Sire – please.." Nuzzling the boy's jaw, he nipped at it, pinpricks of blood hitting his tastebuds and making him gasp. Taste of family – bliss. He pulled back, meeting the golden gaze, staring at this new Xander who was looking back at him almost adoringly. No, that wasn't right – Xander didn't even _like_ him, this was wrong – so so wrong. He tried to pull away and Xander whined again. "Please...."

"Xander – I don't want to make the same mistakes again. You're only feeling like this because - "

"No – felt like this before".

"Whu -?" A smile spread across the young vampire's face, the sunnyness of Xander's smile enhanced by the beautiful new fangs. God, he made a gorgeous vampire.

"Felt like this before. It's not – well it is, but it's not _just_ the whole Sire thing – I swear". He lowered his head, waves of shame flowing from him.

"Xander – but you're not gay. And – and you always hated...." Xander shook his head.

"Never hated – well not because – ok, hated but that was because I was jealous. Jealous and you with Buffy, jealous of Buffy with you". He withdrew, pulling himself back up the bed away from Angel, ashamed at having his feelings revealed. Revealed and rejected. God, even as a vampire and Childe, Angel didn't want him – what kind of lame was he that -

"No – no, do want you. Do – want you as Childe, wanted you as Xander – do". He hadn't realised he was muttering out loud until Angel flew onto to the bed on top of him, pushing him down and cupping his face, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Do want you". Leaning down, slowly, giving Xander time to pull away, withdraw. A smile crossing his face as the lids lowered over golden eyes, the head tilted back and Xander accepted his kiss, moaning at the taste of his beautiful Childe as he opened for him. Caressing his cheeks, tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, letting his body drop down to rest on top of the man.

Xander moaned, tongue darting between Angel's lips daringly, slicing against fangs and gasping at his first taste of blood since he awoke. Oh my God, like chocolate/twinkies/sex/love all rolled into one and wanted, no needed more of that taste – almost as much as he needed what Angel was doing to him now. Strong hands pulling him tight, made him aware that he was naked for the first time, legs parting to welcome Angel into the cradle of his hips as his suddenly rigid dick was pressed between their bellies. Panting for breath, in the back of his mind aware that he no longer needed to do that but unable to stop – gratified when he realised that Angel was breathing too.

Pulling back, Angel dropped kisses all over Xander's face – his brow ridges, which he knew were so sensitive in his newborn state, fingers lightly tracing his brow before tunnelling into his hair and pulling Xander into another kiss. He wasn't going to mess this up, make the mistakes he'd made with Spike. He wanted Xander out of his head with passion – ready and willing and sure this was what he wanted. They rolled on the bed, Xander pressing his hips into Angel's, grinding his erection against the hardness he could feel, the cotton softness of Angel's jeans a delightful tease against his newly sensitive flesh.

"Fuck – please, Sire – please...." His mind was whirling as he felt Angel's hands on his ass, pulling him closer, squeezing them as he thrust up to meet Xander's movements. Pushing himself up so that he was straddling him, he reached for the hem of Angel's tank, looking up into the other's face for permission. Angel smiled and nodded, sitting up to tug the shirt over his head, hissing as Xander immediately took advantage of the removal to stroke his hands down Angel's chest, flicking over taut nipples teasingly. He wrapped his arms around his boy, strong hands tracing the muscles in the broad back, tugging Xander closer. Kissing deeply, he deliberately sliced his tongue on Xander's fangs, letting him taste Sire's blood for the first time. "Ooooh fuck!!" Diving in once more, he pushed Angel backwards, gasping as Angel shoved him over and mounted him, tugging at the waistband of his jeans as he did so.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
The hotel was quiet, no one in the lobby to greet him as he slid through the front door. Taking a quick swig from the half empty bottle of JD, Spike walked further in, stopping as he realised he was tracking through blood.

"Fuckin 'ell, Peaches, looks like a blood bath". The scent of the blood teased at him, familiar but out of context. Something wasn't right – didn't feel right, and tossing the bottle of JD onto a chair Spike moved towards the rear of the lobby to the stairs. Light on his feet, he took the stairs downwards, remembering from his previous visits that Angel lived downstairs.

He could hear sounds, but they were muffled becoming clearer as he moved further. Crossing the living space he reached the bedroom door, finally identifying the sounds as moans of pleasure. Pushing the door inwards, he took in the sight of Angel sprawled possessively over a body, hips thrusting powerfully beneath loosened jeans, the muscles of his back rippling as he caged the person below him.

Finally alert, Angel reared up and turned towards him in full game-face, his companion following his movements, reluctant to let him go, not realising someone else was in the room until he turned to face him. For a second it didn't register, the beauty of the true vampiric face delaying the moment when he realised it was -

"Xander!?!"

[Three](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/45247.html)   



	4. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
tired  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Enigma - Le Roi est Mort  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 3/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/41166.html) and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In the Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 3**   
_

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  


"Buffy, we need to talk about Hosti – about Spike". Walking back towards the Magic Shop after patrol, slightly battered and bruised, Riley knew he needed to have this conversation with his girlfriend but really not wanting to.

"What's to talk about?" Twirling a stake like a baton, Buffy bounced along at Riley's side. A very successful patrol, a quick report to Giles and then back to Riley's dorm room for a release from all the battle induced tension – a slayer couldn't ask for more.

"I have orders to bring him in. No, I know you don't think he's dangerous with the chip but he is. He's not the ally you think he is. He's only helping you so he can learn your weaknesses – he's building a power base amongst the local demons – and once he's got all the pieces in place he'll strike".

"Spike?? Power base? Oh Riley, please!! The one thing you can guarantee about Spike is that he's never stuck to a plan in his life. Now he's chipped, he's neutered – there's nothing he can do to hurt me or the rest of the gang". Riley sighed, exasperated at her wilful blindness.

"I don't understand you. You're the _Slayer_ – you're supposed to dust demons like him, not keep them around like pets. He's not a pet, Buffy, he's a dangerous hostile and I am under direct orders to bring him back in". Stopping in her tracks, Buffy turned to look at Riley. He was serious – she couldn't believe it, he really thought Spike was some sort of threat.

"Riley - "

"I don't want to argue – just, just think about it. I mean, when was the last time Spike was around to help you out? He's already causing splinters within the group – Xander rarely comes out on patrol anymore and that's directly as a result of Spike needling him".

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Xander is working really hard, that's why he hasn't been around lately for slayage. And let's be honest, Spike is a better fighter than Xander – it's handy having him around".

"What – so you're saying you'd rather have Spike at your back than Xander?" Unaccountably angry on behalf of the young man, Riley stiffened in rejection of what he was hearing.

"NO! I mean – no, it's just nice not to have to worry about Xander getting hurt. If anything happens to Spike, we just drop him back at his crypt and throw a couple of bags of blood at him – he's expendable Riley, he's – well, he's cannon fodder". Nodding her head, happy she had made her point, Buffy continued her walk towards the shop.

"Fine. But you need to think about the last time you're non-expendable friend was around at the same time as that damn Hostile and understand the risk you're taking. The Initiative want Spike back, and they're going to do whatever it takes to get him back. Do you have any idea how valuable the data we could get from him about how well the chip works is? Maggie - "

"Psht! Maggie!! I knew this had to do with her – it always does". Buffy sighed. "Ok, I'll think about it. There's no biggies going on at the moment, and maybe you're right about Xander being all avoidy lately. I'll talk to Giles – ok?" Riley nodded, happy he had laid the groundwork. As a hostile that had adapted to the limitations of the chip, Spike was extremely valuable research material, and he wanted the kudos of being the one to bring him in – whatever it took.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
Ramming Angel's head onto the ground, Spike tightly gripped Angel's hair, straddling the bigger vampire as he snarled and swore.

"You bastard! He belonged to me – ya gave him to ME!! How could ya – you always take everything away from me! He was mine – I was going to turn him when the time was right and this soddin' chip got in the way! He was mine and look what you've done!" Struggling against Spike's weight and the death grip he had on his hair, Angel jerked upwards, trying to up-end the other vampire and gain some leverage. Proof of that Xander had been saying about how weak Spike was was the fact that Angel was able to finally throw him off, jumping to his feet despite the jeans that were sliding down his hips and threatening to unbalance him.

"Spike – SPIKE!! Enough – let me explain!" Scowling, Spike slumped against the base of the bed, panting for breath. He couldn't believe it – couldn't believe that Angel had stolen this away from him as well – the fuckin' chip was bad enough, but losing Xander to the Pouf was the absolute last straw. Enraged all over again, he dove at Angel's legs, knocking them out from under him and tackling him to the floor.

"Stop it, stop it please!!" Xander's cries slowly got through the red mist blinding Spike to everything but his earnest attempt to strangle Angel – an attempt that clearly demonstrated he was out of his mind since none of them needed to breathe. Tugging at Spike's wrists, Xander was crying and gasping for breath, desperately torn between his feelings for Spike and his need to protect his Sire. "Spike – you have to stop, let me explain..."

Shrugging off his hands, Spike clambered to his feet and strode away from the two of them – tugging at his hair with despairing hands as he realised he had totally lost any chance he had ever had with Xander. Angel had won yet again – had taken away the only light he had had since the damn chip had screwed up his life.

"Explain?? Explain which bit Pet?? Would that be why you're lying around naked letting Angel fuck ya? Or why you've made some improvements to the ol' Donut Boy exterior? Although it wouldn't take much to improve on that now would it?" he sneered angrily, internally wincing as he saw his barb strike home.

"Fuck you Spike!"

"No thanks – looks like Angel got there before me, and I don't do sloppy seconds anymore!"

"You basta -"

"Enough, both of you!" Angel's roar stopped their angry sniping, and both took a step back as still in his vampiric visage Angel rose to his feet and stared at them both. "Spike – sit the fuck down, you're going to listen to this whether you want to or not. Xander – go into the kitchen and get some blood from the fridge – you need to eat". Running his hands tiredly through his hair, Angel strode through to the living space, grabbing Spike by the shoulder and manhandling him into one of the chairs. How the fuck did he get himself into these situations?

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
"So, what – you're saying you turned him by accident?" Spike was still sneering but was less angry, pacing up and down the room in an agitated manner. He stopped as Xander brought through a mug of blood which he accepted grudgingly, a sigh escaping him as he drank down what he was amazed to discover was human blood. "What the fuck – when did ya start drinking human again?"

"I ordered it in for Xander – you know a newborn needs fresh human blood to get strong. That and Sire's blood". Spike nodded grudgingly, wondering if he could get a refill but determined not to ask. "You should have some more – you look like you haven't eaten properly in weeks".

"Yeah? Well how was I supposed to do that with the Watcher and the friggin Slayer getting me a couple of bags of pig every now and then like it's some big favour, and all my funds tied up with you?"

"I'm sorry. Spike, until Xander came up here I didn't know about the chip, I swear to you". Something inside him soothed by the thought that his Sire hadn't just abandoned him to his fate with the Scoobies, that Angel really hadn't known, Spike nodded. He turned to look at Xander who was curled up in a corner of the sofa, sipping from his own mug of blood. Still in game-face, not yet in control enough to revert to human, Xander was scrunching himself up, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. His expression unknowingly softened, a wave of arousal crashing over him as he gazed at the young man's face. He had always known that Xander would make a lovely looking vampire, but it had been his intention that if anyone sired the young man, it would be him. And now that had been taken away from him, he wasn't sure what to do. And there was something that just struck him, something that seemed odd if what Angel was saying about when he had turned Xander.

"How the hell are ya still Xander and not a mindless lump?" Xander looked up at both of them as Angel turned to hear the answer, struck anew by how very Xander-like the boy had remained despite the trauma of his turning and his continual game-face.

"Yes, Xander – that was part of what I wanted to discuss with you. How on earth are you still yourself?" Xander looked hunted for a moment, obviously desperate to escape questionning before realising he was going to have to have this conversation sooner or later – better to get it out of the way with both of them there rather than having to go through the whole thing again.

"Yeah, about that. Erm – well you see - "

  
[Four](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/45470.html)


	5. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
peaceful  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Spooks - Series 3  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 4/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Chosen  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 4**   
_

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  


"It actually happened because of Willow. She was playing around with some magic and stuff – just little spells she said. Anyway, I was at work on the site, doing some drywall and one of the guys I was working with started getting really – I dunno – sniffy with me. I got annoyed, finally asked him what was wrong. He – God it was so strange – he changed in front of me, turned out he was a demon using a charm to look more human. He said he could _smell_ the magic all over me, wanted to know if I could do him a better deal on his charm! He thought I was some kind of warlock with the amount of magic I had floating around me." Draining his mug, Xander looked down into it, avoiding both Angel and Spike's gaze. "Can I – would it be alright if I had some more please?"

Angel leapt up, grabbing the mug and heading for the kitchen. Standing by the microwave, waiting for the blood to heat up, he deliberately tried to blank his mind. Spike had been so – so _hurt_ that maybe he really did have feelings for Xander. And if that was the case, Xander being changed might mean they could get together safely. Which meant he would have to let his new Childe go. And he didn't want to. How he had felt with Xander while they were on the bed – he didn't want to let that go. But he wouldn't force the boy to stay with him. Spike could take care of Xander's needs as a Childe just as well as Angel could, possibly better since he knew exactly how _not_ to treat a Childe. Angelus had not been the kindest of Sire's. But that would mean he lost Xander _and_ Spike. And looking over at the two of them as they desperately tried not to look at each other, not to talk to each other, he realised that he wanted them to stay, wanted both of them. He wanted his family back, and he wanted it to be a proper vampire family – with the never-ending closeness, the demonic love – all of it. And maybe, just maybe, Xander was the hook that would bring his favourite Childe (up until now) back to him once and for all.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
"What did you mean – earlier – when you said I was yours – what did you mean?"

"Woulda thought that was obvious. Fuckin' Pouf gave you to me years ago – friggin typical of him to take ya back. Always wants what I have he does".

"Were you ever going to tell **me**?" Looking down at his hands, Xander tried not to feel hopeful.

"Yeah – I was gonna tell ya. I was – look, with the chip ya hated me, or ya seemed to. But lately we've been – started to – oh fuck it! I wanted ya to want me – I thought we were starting to be friends. And I wanted ya to choose to be with me. I wanted to be chosen for once, instead of a consolation prize".

"Spike I'd already chosen you! I only came up here to see Angel to let him know about the chip – about how Buffy and Giles were treating you. I wanted him to tell me how to keep you safe, how much blood you really needed – that sort of thing. It – how this happened was just a typical Xand-man fuck up, and I think Angel is trying to make the best of it".

"Didn't look like either of ya was finding it a hardship". Still jealous, almost pouting, Spike turned his shoulder towards Xander, hunching over to protect himself as he felt more vulnerable.

"Oh come on – I'd have to be blind not to find Angel attractive, right? Don't tell me you don't find him attractive too, that you don't have a type?? Because even I can see I could be a younger version of Angel in the right light". Finally angry, Xander jumped to his feet.

"Is that what ya think? That I only want you because you remind me o'him? You're so fucking stupid Pet".

"Oh yeah, right – stupid Xander. He never understands, he's too stupid to get the reasons for anything. Can't include him in _this_ because he might get hurt. Can't include him in _that_ because he won't get it. Because the only _special_ thing about Xander is that he rides the short bus to school". Jumping to his feet, Spike pulled Xander into his arms, pulling his head down onto Spike's shoulder and holding him close.

"No, no Pet – that wasn't what I meant. I'm sorry, I'm a rude, bad man – that wasn't what I meant at all". Resting his head next to Xander's he began a low purr, soothing the young vamp instinctively. Xander's legs went from under him, and they sank to the floor until he was almost lying in Spike's arms, head resting against his chest so he could feel as well as hear the purr, Spike's fingers carding through his hair almost enough to send him to sleep. "Angel mighta given ya to me, Pet, but when I came back to Sunnydale I **chose** ya. I want ya – for everything that you are. You're so lovely Pet, so loyal, so strong. I wanted ya – I still want ya. You're beautiful, Pet – make a fuckin' gorgeous vampire ya do".

Spike looked up as Angel walked back from the kitchen, two mugs in his hands. He put a finger to his lips, gesturing for quiet as he realised that Xander had dozed off. Shifting his legs round, he settled more comfortably against the sofa, still stroking Xander's hair and purring. Shifting in his sleep, Xander wriggled his way down until he was resting with his head in Spike's lap.

Angel passed him one of the mugs, moving to sit opposite the two of them as he drank from the other one.

"Spike – I never intended to take him away from you. Did he tell you why he came up here? That he came to find out how to help you?" Spike nodded, avoiding Angel's gaze as he sipped from the mug of blood, other arm holding Xander as close as possible. "If I had known what had happened to you, I would have come for you Spike".

"Would ya really?"

"Yes, Spike, really. Whatever has happened in the past, you **are** my family Spike. I would not have let this insult stand – you belong to the House of Aurelius, you are William the Bloody – they had no right".

"Ok, ok Peaches, don't get yourself worked up. I get it – you woulda come for me". Lowering his head into his mug, Spike tried to hide how happy it made him that Angel got angry on his behalf. Sighing at himself for being such a ponce as to be touched at this show of affection. They sat in silence for a few moments, both drinking and thinking.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Dunno. He's gonna wanna stay close to you – gonna need his _"Sire"_. And besides, we still don't know how the fuck he managed to hold onto himself".

"Yeah – can't wait to hear the rest of that story. Although it's not sitting well that it starts with Willow". Spike grimaced – Angel had no idea how out of control the witch had become.

"God, Angel – how the hell are ya planning on telling them about this?? They're gonna assume the soul's gone walkies and Angelus is loose again!"

"Oh believe me, I have been trying to figure that out myself. But we don't have to think about that now". Sighing, he looked down at Xander who now had a death-grip on Spike's wrist. "We should put him to bed – he's exhausted. Most fledges don't have to deal with anything other than feed and sex".

"Yeah, and this one's got blood, sex, friends, all that crap going through his head. Where do ya want me to put him?"

"You going to go mad again if I say I want him in the bed through there?"

"Dunno – where ya planning on sleeping?"

" **We** can all sleep in there – plenty of room".

"Ya want _me_ to sleep with him?"

"Yes. And I want you to sleep with me".

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
Peeking through his lashes, Xander watched as Angel and Spike undressed and climbed into the bed on either side of him. Inwardly he smiled as they both snuggled up to him, and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep, his human face finally sliding back as he completely relaxed. Determined to stake his claim, Spike threw his arm over Xander's waist, colliding with Angel's arm as it was about to do the same. Huffily, Spike moved to yank his arm back, shocked as Angel's hand grabbed hold of his, forcibly entwining their fingers, his thumb stroking Spike's palm. For a moment, Angel lay with his eyes open, waiting for Spike to reject him, shake his hand loose. Then he relaxed as a slender thumb stroked his.

  
[Five](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/46695.html)


	6. Chapter 6: Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 5/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
 **Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Chapter 5**  
_

* * *

  
"City Op to Farmboy, come in Farmboy, over".

"This is Farmboy, report City Op".

"Hey, Riley, need to check something with you man. Are you sure there's only supposed to be one vamp here? Cos we've seen a delivery that should juice up a party, if you know what I'm saying".

"Affirmative, Forest, there should only be one vamp there. Formerly known as Angelus, now going by Angel. Maggie would be _very_ impressed if we managed to bag that hostile for her to work on. Over 250 years old, very strong, and alleged has a soul – though I'm not sure I believe that one, unless you believe animals have souls?"

"Yeah, right – next thing you'll be telling me these things can love and feel? Nah, gotta be a pile of bull. But yeah, man, there was a major juice delivery, and we have a dark haired visitor that hasn't come back out. There was some sort of scuffle there about 3 days ago, but we hadn't set up properly so haven't been able to find out what's the sitch. You want us to hang tight?"

"Yes, hang tight. Keep watch and report in directly and **only** to me if Angelus leaves. I want to know where he's going and who goes with him. Capisce?"

"You got it. City Op out."

* * *

  
"Do you think he's just sulking because of the Anya thing?" Sipping at her mocha cappuccino, Willow looked over at Buffy from under the brim of her hat.

"I don't think so. Riley has some dumb idea that Xander's being all avoidy cos of Spike. You don't think he's right do ya Will?" Tilting her head, Willow gave it some thought.

"I don't _think_ so. I mean, he and Spike hadn't even been arguing as much. You know Buffy, I feel like we haven't been good friends to him lately – we've been so busy with college and stuff, we haven't hung out in a while". They walked along in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think he would tell us if we had upset him? If he felt like we weren't being good friends. I would so hate it if we were the reason behind him not coming round, taking part in research and everything" Buffy was solemn, more worried than she had admitted to Riley. She had felt bad when Riley asked her if she preferred having Spike at her back rather than Xander, even though her reasons were good ones. She just didn't want Xander to get hurt, and it wasn't as though Spike could ever take Xander's place as their friend.

"You think he would lie to us? Oh no, that doesn't sound like my Xander. He wouldn't – he would tell us the truth. Wouldn't he?"

"How would we know?"

"Well, there was this spell I saw in this book that Giles had locked away – kinda like a truth spell. I could do it and we could just _ask_ Xander why he hasn't been around and he'd be all honest and stuff with us, not worry about hurting our feelings". Willow was almost bouncing in place, very pleased with her idea.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think Riley's wrong, but I could see Xander not wanting to upset us by saying stuff like that. And you should always tell your friends the truth anyway". Nodding in agreement, Willow hummed beneath her breath, mentally planning the ingredients she would need to do the spell on Xander next time they saw him.

* * *

  
It was the feel of a firm ass pressing and moving against his groin that woke Spike. Opening his eyes blearily, he looked across the bed, a quiet moan escaping him at the sight. Xander had his face buried at Angel's neck, nursing at his throat, audibly sucking. Angel's head was thrown back, his hand gripping the back of Xander's head and holding him in place. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. As Spike watched, the dark brown eyes opened and caught his, so dilated as to be almost completely black. Angel didn't try to hide how he was feeling, staring directly into Spike's eyes, letting him see exactly what effect Xander's feeding was having on him.

Without conscious thought, Spike thrust his hips forward, hands reaching forward and gripping the smooth hips to hold Xander's body in place. Rubbing his cock over the smooth, taut cheeks, he ran one hand down the young man's spine before reaching forward and resting his hand on Angel's hip, pulling him forward slightly so that from the groin downwards the three of them were pressed together. Leaning forward, he pressed an open mouthed kiss on the nape of Xander's neck, pushing his hips forward harder as he pulled Angel closer.

"Sire...." Xander gasped as he lifted his head, the taste of Angel's blood going straight to his groin and heating him up from the inside. He blindly reached behind him for Spike, pressing his ass backwards into the smooth cradle of Spike's hips. Angel's head darted down, licking a stray droplet of blood from Xander's lower lip before taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. Gasping for unneeded air, Xander opened for his Sire, tongue darting out to duel with Angel's, at the same time lifting his hand behind him he pulled Spike's face closer into his nape, groaning at the feel of the lean, hard body pressed against him, cool lips and blunt human teeth.

Pulling away from Angel's kiss, he turned his body half around, reaching for Spike's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. He sighed as Angel attacked his neck, nipping, sucking and nibbling as he worked his way down to the bite mark.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as Angel nipped at his scar with human teeth, lapping at it with his tongue before gnawing at it. Attacked from both sides, Spike consuming his mouth, tugging his hair to pull his head back further, Angel pressing his large body against Xander's so that he was caged between them. Twisting fully round, he wrapped his arms around Spike's neck, sucking at his tongue as he threw his leg over one lean hip. As he did so, he felt Angel press closer to him, a hand reaching down to slide between the cheeks of his ass and a finger just glancing over the tight pucker. He could feel the back of Angel's knuckles, then the smooth length of his hard cock as he tucked it between the cheeks of his ass, not trying to enter, just rubbing up and down the sensitive cleft. "Guh!"

Spike leaned back, staring into the young man's face. Panting, lips puffy and red from kissing, Xander looked back at him, his eyes sliding closed as Spike's hand slipped between them and gripped his erect cock, sliding smoothly up and down, twisting at the head before sliding his thumb over it to collect the pre-cum to use as a lubricant to his strokes. Pushing forward, he gripped his own dick at the same time, pressing them together as he continued his smooth, even strokes. His grip got tighter, verging on painful.

Behind him, Angel was still rubbing his cock between the cheeks of his ass, biting at Xander's neck now, around his scar, hands sliding over to his chest, pulling and tugging at his nipples too hard until Xander squirmed and tried to pull away. Then his hand went back behind Xander's back and he felt it slip between the cheeks of his ass again, taking hold of his cock, and aiming it towards the tight hole. Panicking, Xander's eyes flew open and he tried to move his leg from over Spike's hip but Spike was there in full game-face, leering at him, laughing as he gripped Xander behind the knee, holding him open for Angel as he began to move forward...

* * *

  
The sound of Xander whimpering alerted Angel that the fledge was waking up, and throwing down the mop and cloths he had been using to wipe up the mess upstairs, he rushed down the stairs and back to the bed. Spike was completely out of it, sleeping (no pun intended) like the dead the way he always did, taking up nearly half the bed with his starfish-style sprawl. Xander was tossing and turning, muttering agitatedly in his sleep as he moved around. Sliding back into his space, Angel wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close.

"NO!" Pushing out of Angel's arms, Xander jerked into a sitting position.

"Xander, Xander – what's wrong?" Disoriented, Xander looked round – slowly realising where he was as he saw Spike conked out next to him, the innocent laxity of his face in sleep bringing a wry smile to his face. He turned and looked at Angel who was watching him closely.

"I – I had a bad dream. You and Spike – you were both – and it was too fast, and rough and - "

"Hey, no, no, lad – don't ye be worrying. If and when something happens, we'll take it slow. Nothing you don't want, okay?" Tugging Xander into his arms, Angel pulled him close. "Is that what you're worried about – too much too fast?" Xander nodded, embarrassed that despite his desire to be close to both vampires, he wasn't sure he was ready for a full-on vampire threesome.

"I haven't been with anyone – not like that anyway. Only recently realised I was bi, you know?"

"Xander, it's ok. You've been through so much the last few days – your head is all spun around. It'll be fine". Nodding, he allowed Angel to pull him back onto the bed. "Hungry?" As soon as Angel said the word, he was aware of a raging thirst and again he nodded. He watched with wide eyes, his vamp face sliding over his human one as Angel sliced at his neck with his nail, a thin line of blood rising and calling to Xander. "Drink Childe". Lurching forward, Xander buried his face in Angel's neck, refusing to consider the similarity with his dream. He lapped at the blood, moaning at the delicious taste of Sire – home/love/acceptance – all coming through in the blood as his fangs dove in delicately and he sucked hard. Angel's hand was carding through his hair and he could feel as well as hear the subsonic purring from his chest, happily allowing it to lull him back to sleep as he drank his fill.

"S'he alright?" Angel looked up to see Spike watching him with half-opened eyes.

"Yeah – typical fledge dream, but with two Masters instead of one. Except of course since he's still himself it was more of a nightmare". Angel sighed.

"How you expecting this to work? Cos I don't like sharing but I don't think I'm gonna have much of a choice am I?"

"Oh I remember a time or two you didn't mind sharing". For a moment, Spike was lost in memories – times when he and his Sire had shared prey, pressing the warm male or female body between them, fucking, sucking, drinking at the same time.

"That was different – never long term was it? Food. Bit different this ain't it?"

"Spike - what do you want me to say? I don't have all the answers".

"Won't stay where I ain't wanted; you know that".

"And what if I said you were wanted? That this wasn't _just_ about Xander?"

"Is that what you're saying?"

"Would it matter?"

"Maybe". Sitting up, Spike ran his hand through his hair, automatically trying to smooth it back, sighing as the curls stubbornly sprang back up.

"So - "

"Depends dunnit. If you're thinking that the Whelp has feelings for me, and this is your way o'keeping him close. Can't treat him the same's ya did me – not with ya soul and whatnot. So, what, ya gonna use me to hang onto him?"

"Spike – you _know_ I don't need to use you to hang onto Xander. I'm his Sire – he **wants** to be with me".

"So ya think he'd choose you do ya? What – cos the two of ya have your souls, ya think he won't want me?" Angel sighed, exasperated.

"That isn't what I said. And we don't know if Xander still has his soul. God, do you delight in taking me the wrong way or something?"

"Well maybe if you weren't being so bloody cryptic I wouldn't be able to now would I?" Practically shouting, Spike looked down at Xander, relieved when he stayed asleep.

"Fine. I won't be too cryptic for you. William, I want you to stay. If I had known about the chip, I would have come for you – brought you home, kept you safe. Done something about it. But the situation has changed. Xander is part of this now, and I don't want to have to choose and I don't think he should **have** to choose".

"Meanin'?"

"Meaning I want you both. I want to keep you both and have my family back together – the way it used to be but without all the torture and bloodshed". Silence. Stroking his hand through Xander's thick hair, Angel watched Spike guardedly. He hadn't wanted to spew all that out, but typical Spike, dragging it out of him, forcing him to put his feelings into words. He might call Angel a poof, but Spike could be such a _woman_ sometimes, always wanting to know how someone _felt_.

"Wasn't all bad". He looked over at the quiet mutter, not understanding.

"What wasn't?"

"The torture and the bloodshed. T'wasn't all bad". Avoiding Angel's gaze, Spike leaned over and stroked his hand through Xander's hair, allowing his fingers to graze against Angel's.

"Things would have to be different this time – no killing, William". Spike snorted.

"S'not like I can anyway – not with this chip".

"And any torture would be – well, it would be consensual".

"Spike".

"What?"

"The name is Spike".

"You'll always be William to me". He could see the scowl crossing Spike's face, his hand no longer caressing but trying to escape Angel's. "But I can save it for special occasions. If you like".

For a moment the shy smile he hadn't seen in years crossed Spike's face, and he could _see_ his William. Then Spike turned away, hiding his face.

"Yeah, well, not got anything better to do. And we can always leave later". Inwardly smirking, well aware of Spike's need to hide behind the Big Bad, Angel nodded.

"Yes, you can always leave later. Now can we get back to sleep? I only got up because I wanted to clean up the mess upstairs – it's still daylight you know". Spike looked over at him, considering. Before he could say anything further or move to lie back down, Angel flipped Xander over his body so that now he was in the middle of the bed. Deliberately holding Spike's gaze, he sliced at his neck again. "Drink Childe, then sleep. We have much to teach your sibling when he next wakes".

Shocked, Spike was frozen in place for a moment, unable to believe that Angel meant it. Slowly, he slid across the bed, leaning down and over so that he was hovering over Angel.

"Ya mean it?" Smiling, Angel nodded, tilting his head slightly. With a moan of desire for everything the offer represented, Spike lay down and tucked his head into the curve of Angel's neck. He lapped at the dripping blood, sighing as he tasted his Sire for the first time in too long. Then, realising that Angel really did mean it – that this could be his chance to have his own family back, he gently dug in with his fangs and began to drink. Wrapping his arm around Spike's slender body, Angel tugged him in, pulling him against his body. Closing his eyes, he couldn't stop the purr that escaped as his demon relished being surrounded by family, _loving_ family for the first time in decades.

* * *


	7. Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 6/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 **A/N :** Now that I have the proper time to post, big thanks to [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) for the tattoo idea!   


* * *

  
"So – are you gonna to finish your story then Pet?" Sat around the kitchen table the following evening, all drinking mugs of human blood that Angel had nuked, it seemed like a good time to catch up with everything.

"Oh right, yeah. Erm – right, so I got to the point where a guy at work told me that I was covered in magic right?" Spike and Angel nodded. "I told him I wasn't a warlock or anything powerful like that, and that I didn't have a clue why he could sense all this stuff about me. He was pretty sceptical to start with, but I managed to convince him and he suggested I visit _his_ warlock to find out what spells had been cast on me. So I did – went to see him that weekend instead of going slaying with Willow and Buffy. It was pretty scary actually – dark, dingy – the sort of place I would generally avoid. But I'm glad I went – if I hadn't then, God, I don't know what state I would be in now".

* * *

  
He didn't look like a Warlock. In fact, if Xander had to put a title to him, he would most likely have chosen librarian. Which was funny, cos the only librarian he did know was Giles and that was his 'cover' for his real identity as Watcher. The only other person he reminded Xander of was Miracle Max from "The Princess Bride" which made him smile like an idiot.

"And what are you finding so funny young man? You obviously don't take magics seriously otherwise you wouldn't have surrounded yourself with such a hodgepodge. Half of the magics you're wearing cancel each other out, and it's a wonder you've survived in Sunnydale as long as you have – you must be some kind of Demon Magnet!".

"What?! No – no, I do take magic seriously. That's why I'm here – whatever you can sense on me I haven't put on myself and I need to know what they do, if they're dangerous, how to get rid of them and -"

"How to stop whoever's done this to you from doing it again?" Holding out his hand, the Warlock gestured towards the rear of the building, and Xander followed him through to a small office. "My name is Gethin. And you are?"

"Xander Harris". They shook hands, but when he went to pull his hand away, Gethin refused to release it. Pressing Xander's hand between the both of his, Gethin closed his eyes and seemed to go into some sort of trance.

"Hmm, yes, I can see why you have come to me. And you almost left it too late – you're practically a clarion call for all things demonic. Would you like me to try to cleanse you of all of them, or are there particular ones you want gone?"

"God, are there that many?" Horrified, because he knew there was only one person who could have done this to him, Xander wasn't sure what to say.

"There are enough to make this a good few hours work. Was she a friend?" A lump in his throat, Xander nodded. "I'm sorry for your pain young Alexander. Come – get comfortable. We have much to do".

Gethin began stripping the layers of magic from Xander, explaining as he went along what each of the things were meant to do. Some of them were easy – luck charms, charms to enhance your natural charm, safety charms. Others were _confusing_ until Gethin realised the intent behind them such as hair charms, simple glamours.

"She obviously meant no ill will with some of these, although I cannot understand why she simply couldn't have a night with her girlfriends and experiment with make up and hair colour like every other girl!" Xander nodded dazedly. He couldn't believe Willow had been using him for the equivalent of magical cosmetic testing!

Some of the spells made Xander blanch – camouflage spells to make the wearer invisible to any wishing them harm – it did explain why his parents had barely acknowledged his existence the last few years, although it didn't appear to have worked on the demonic crowd in Sunnydale. A "keep away" spell aimed at any human woman with amorous intent explained him only being approached by females of the demonic persuasion, which had obviously been laid on him while Willow was still crushing on him.

The spell that broke him, that finally made him cry and realise that Willow was not casting the spells in an entirely innocent fashion was one that fascinated Gethin. He said that there was, shamefully, a large market for such a spell in the human world, and that Willow was obviously a very creative spell writer and caster. Gethin explained that it was probably one of the earliest spells laid on him, clumsy and heavy, but extremely strong.

* * *

  
"It was a spell to 'punish' any homosexual urges – thoughts, feelings, dreams even – they all led to pain ranging from vague discomfort to actually physically being ill. I think – well after I explained some things, Gethin said he thought it was – she put it on me to stop anything growing between me and Jesse. She must have thought – must have seen us messing about a few times, got scared – I don't know, maybe was scared of being left behind". Draining another mug of blood, Xander avoided the looks from both vampires.

"She can't have been more than a baby!" Angel exclaimed, disgusted and horrified. "My God, how powerful is she to be able to spell someone against such natural urges at such a young age?"

"I've told ya, Peaches – the Watcher ain't been taking care of business. Things are passing him by that he should be sitting on her for!". Spike had been getting angrier and angrier throughout Xander's narration.

"Gethin thinks she's spelled Giles".

"WHAT?!" The explosion from both vampires made Xander flinch even though he knew their anger wasn't aimed at him.

"Gethin thinks that she's laid a geas on Giles – something like a not noticing thing. He doesn't even see a lot of the things she does because of it – doesn't notice books going missing, that kind of thing". The silence was a heavy one.

"Finish your story Xander". He nodded in agreement and continued.

"After that, Gethin cleared me of all the other bits of magic she had laid on me but nothing else was as powerful as that one. We talked about what I could do to stop her – er, anyone being able to spell me ever again, and he recommended I have this done". He turned away from Angel and Spike, lifting his hair so that they could see the small infinity shape tattooed at the base of his neck. "It's supposed to maintain the integrity of the vessel. What we didn't realise was the effect it would have on my previous possessions".

"Previous possessions?!"

"Only you Whelp!". Shaking his head ruefully, Spike smiled.

"I was possessed by a primal hyena, and one Halloween I was taken over by a soldier. The tattoo sealed them in and forced integration. We thought Giles had manage to exorcise the hyena, and no one else appeared to suffer any ill effects after that Halloween. But apparently I was possessed by an alpha of the pack, and she didn't leave entirely. Anyway, after I saw this guy that Gethin recommended and had the tattoo done I was really ill for about a week – or that's what I told people. Instead I was actually battling for control of my body. The hyena wanted to take over completely, and the soldier was waging war against her. We finally settled down to a bit of a compromise, and Wil – I mean, no one can lay magic on me without my consent. Even with my consent some spells just won't stick".

"So what about your demon when you turned? How have you retained your soul?"

"I don't think I've actually retained my soul so much as the demon has integrated with all of us. I can hear it and feel it. When we – when Angel seemed to – God, erm..."

"When you thought I was rejecting you". Blushing furiously, Xander nodded.

"It was so upset – really struggling. The solider and hyena managed to calm it down. Normally I can't even feel any fights in there, you know, but I was aware of this one".

"But that's why you're still yourself?" Xander nodded, relieved that the story was finally over It had been quite devastating to find out that Willow had been using him to test magic, like some sort of lab rat. But by far the worst was the leash she had put on his sexuality and the fact that she had never removed the spell to keep human females away. She had effectively neutered him, leashed him the same way the Initiative had Spike. Seeing he was struggling, Spike moved round the table and folded Xander into a hug. To discover your childhood friend had tried to control your entire life had to be soul-destroying, and how ironic was that.

"Unfortunately, we're still going to have to deal with her and the Slayer, especially if she's laid some sort of geas on Giles". Angel sighed heavily, not looking forward to those conversations. Xander began to panic.

"What? I don't know what to say to them! Oh my God, Buffy will stake me!"

"XANDER! Don't panic – you don't have to see them, you never even have to go back there. Please – look, you can stay here – you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want".

"Is it just because of you having to turn me? You just feel responsible for me". He looked so dejected, Spike's heart almost broke.

"Oi Peaches!! Fuckin' hell, you're screwing this up more than you normally do everythin' else!"

"What does he mean?"

"Angel wants us to stay, and not **just** cos you've been turned. But it does make a difference, makes a few things possible that might not have worked before".

"I don't understand. And can someone _please_ give me some different lines – I'm sick of being such an ass".

"You're not an ass! Look, Xander I want you and Spike to stay here – with me. I want us all to be together – a family".

"Hell, are you trying to say I can have both of you?? I don't have to choose?" Xander was practically bouncing in his seat, veering between depression and ecstasy so quickly it was dizzying.

"You never have to choose, and we can all be together for the rest of our lives".

"God this is just so overwhelming – I don't know what to say, how to cope". For a moment, the smile dimmed. "Hang on, you guys practically hate each other – how is this even going to work? It won't work if it's just about me".

"Yeah, there are things that need to be worked out. There's a lot of history between us. And there's the chip".

"Worrabout it?" Instantly defensive, Spike bristled.

"I've been thinking about it and I don't want you staying because you feel you have no choice. I think I might know how to get rid of it".

* * *


	8. Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 7/18/  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

* * *

"So where the heck is he??"

"Willow – I think you'll find that as an adult, Xander has the right to go away without asking permission." Verging on the sarcastic, Giles walked away from the research table to put the kettle on. He had the feeling this was going to turn into a large 'doctored' tea type of evening – with both Buffy and Willow realising that Xander had not been in touch with any of them.

"She knows that Giles!! It's just not like Xander to not let us know where he is".

"Exactly!"

"We live on the Hellmouth – if someone doesn't check in every three days or so, you have to wonder whether they've been turned!"

"BUFFY! Bite your tongue – you know better than to tempt fate like that!"

"Oh please! Every vamp and demon knows that Xander's my friend – they won't want the wrath of the Slayer falling on them for daring to touch one of my friends!"

"Quite right, Buffy – probably why Xander's never been attacked by any demon for fear of incurring your wrath".

"Exactly Giles, that's totally what I – HEY!! No fair being all sarcastic!"

"Do you really think something might have happened to him?" Willow's quiet voice cut into their banter.

"No, Wills, don't be silly. Riley and the guys have been patrolling pretty heavily lately and vamp numbers are way down. That's kinda why I was hoping my oh so wise Watcher would let me off patrol tonight because I really wanted to see that new movie that's - "

"Buffy! The Initiative's patrols cannot take the place of you undertaking your sacred duty! And I'm not sure I trust either their motivations or their methodology".

"Huh?"

"I don't think they are purely motivated by the idea of protecting the innocent. That Maggie Walsh, for instance, seems to be a mite too interested in – Willow, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm getting together the components for a locator spell. I really think Xander has been quite selfish in not letting us know where he is. I'm just going to check on him and make sure he's alright".

"Well I certainly don't think that's entirely necessary Willow. Such casual use of magic is not a good thing, and just because Xander has gone away for a long weekend - "

"Aven ignora kum".

"Would either of you girls like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks Giles". Buffy looked up from where she had been checking her make up. "So it's okay for me to go to the movies, right?"

"What? Buffy, just because the Initiative's soldiers have undertaken a few patrols doesn't mean - " The phone ringing interrupted, and Giles went to answer it feeling like he had tried to have this conversation with Buffy before. "Hello?? Xander!!"

Tossing aside the components she had gathered, Willow walked over, eager to hear what Xander had to say for himself.

"Right. Oh I see. Well, yes, of course I will let the girls know. Okay then – I hope things work out. Thank you for letting me know. Goodnight then".

"GILES!! I wanted to talk to him!"

"What? Oh sorry, Willow. Xander was in a bit of a hurry. He said to send his apologies for not contacting you earlier. The construction company needed him to visit another site unexpectedly and he's only just had the opportunity to get in touch. By the sounds of it, this might turn into something long - "

"So where is he?! And when is he coming home? They can't just send him off like this – he has responsibilities and – and - "

"Well actually Willow, they can. He has no obvious commitments – no spouse, dependants or pets. This seems like an excellent opportunity for him to prove his worth to them and perhaps - "

"What do you mean? This could be a permanent thing?!" Her voice rising, Willow's hair was practically standing on end.

"Well he wasn't able to go into much detail, but it did sound – well, this could be a chance for Xander to have a proper life, away from the Hellmouth".

"Who's getting away from the Hellmouth?"

"Buffy, " Giles said, exasperated, "have you been paying _any_ attention at all?"

"Sorry, Giles – once I heard it was Xander I switched off. Phone call means no emergency. Look, Riley is meeting me at the movie theatre so I need to get going. You okay getting back to the dorms Will?"

"Surely you have time for a short patrol? I don't think that just because Riley and his pals - "

"He can't leave!" Willow's shout froze both Buffy and Giles in place. "That's completely unacceptable".

"Er, Will? I think you need to dial things back just a little. If Xander wants to spread his wings and explore...."

"I had the chance to leave, to go to college elsewhere but I stayed because I'm not a quitter. We need to stick together – he can't just go off and - "

"Have a life of his own?" Giles' voice was quiet but determined. "You know, I think Xander may have exactly the right idea. Buffy, please feel free to meet up with Riley directly if you truly feel that a patrol is unnecessary. Willow, I think you need to return to your dormitory and consider what a real friend would want for Xander. As for myself, I have some thinking of my own to undertake. I'm leaving – please throw the lock as you go!"

The two girls watched in stunned silence as Giles grabbed his coat, turned off the kettle and walked out of the store.

"Wow! What crawled up his ass and died?" Ignoring Buffy's exclamation, Willow stared after Giles, a scowl contorting her features. "Guess he's tired huh? Come on, Wills, Giles has officially given us the night off!"

"Buffy, did you even _hear_ what Giles said?"

"Of course I did. Xander may have the chance to build a career away from slayage and his evil parents. Which is of the good if you ask me. Willow, it's not the same for Xander as it is for you and me. What has he got here? Dead end jobs and regular trips to the Emergency Room? I know you gave up the chance to go to college out of Sunnydale, but it's not too late - you could transfer. And, you know, you _are_ in college – you can go on from there, build a future. The only one of the three of us that was trapped here was me but now, with the Initiative – God, don't you see Willow? We could all be free! Just – just think about it, okay?" Laying her hand comfortingly on Willow's shoulder for a moment, Buffy looked at her friend. She knew how difficult Willow found handling change, but for the first time since she had been called, she could see a way out. For all of them. "Come on Will – I'll walk you to the dorm".

Willow allowed Buffy to lead her out of the shop, her mind racing. There had to be a way to get Xander to see sense and come home. She just had to figure it out. Unbeknown to Giles, she had had keys to the store for quite some time, so if she needed access to any components or books she could come back at any time. And once she'd figured that out, she would have to do something about the Initiative – Buffy needed to stay put as well. They all belonged here – together, and she would do whatever she needed to do to make sure that it stayed that way.

* * *

  
"Right, now that's out of the way, what exactly did you mean Angel?" Relieved that he had managed to speak to Giles and not one of the girls, Xander was feeling quite a bit better about things. He had breathing space before they Scoobies started to worry about him – he had heavily implied that he wouldn't be returning any time soon, and Giles seemed quite happy with his explanation.

"While I was waiting for you to wake, I was doing some thinking about how I could help Willi – Spike. And I realised that there were probably two options. We can either go for removing the chip, or stopping it from working".

"That makes sense but how would we go about doing either of them? Buffy and Giles said they had been looking into it, but I'm not sure how much I believe them. Neither of them wants Spike unleashed and running around Sunnydale".

"Oi! You make me sound like a friggin' dog or summat!" Xander sniggered – sometimes Spike made it too easy.

"Well, if I can come up with two potential fix scenarios in 48 hours, it does make me wonder quite what Buffy and Giles were doing. Magical intervention may be the safest way to go - "

"Hell no!! You know how I feel about mojo, especially it being worked on me!" Scowling, Spike threw himself into an armchair, his leg hooked over the arm and his foot swinging erratically back and forth.

"I understand that Spike. But surgery runs the risk of brain damage – Xander, leave it! - and somehow I don't imagine you want to be a vegetable for eternity. So removing it has inherent risks that at this point in time, we don't want to consider".

"So – stopping it from working?" Xander was still smirking at Angel telling him to leave the jokes alone – there had been so many one-liners begging to escape when Angel said Spike ran the risk of brain surgery, but he obeyed his Sire's command. Besides, it was almost as good knowing that Spike had probably run through most of those jokes in his head, wondering which one Xander had been planning to use.

"Yes. I thought about a degausser, a way of demagnetising it but I'm not sure what that would do to vamp physiology. Which leaves magic. And there are a couple of magic users I would trust with something like that. But it's not just down to me – I want you both to agree."

"How come I get a say?" Confused, Xander curled up in his corner of the sofa. He wasn't used to anyone actually asking his opinion, and on something _this_ important he wasn't sure he wanted to start being listened to now.

"Course ya get a say you daft pillock! Which part of the three of us being together didn't go into your thick skull?"

"Hey!! This thick skull has saved me from many a beating!" Spike and Xander sniggered, and Angel heaved a sigh. Did he really want to saddle himself with them both?

"Spike's right – this affects all of us, so we all get a say. I would have a number of provisos before we went through with something like this – I would want your word William that you wouldn't attack any innocents, and I would want you to consider working for me here."

"Here? Doing what? And what's happened to your minions? Not seen them around at all".

"Erm, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley are working independently of me".

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means they set up an agency of their own. When we lost Doyle, things fell apart in a big way and it seemed to make sense for them to branch off. I still help them, and they help me – but we're not part of one agency anymore. It stops them being targeted by people who want to get at me". Xander nodded – he could understand the reasoning behind it and it explained how lonely Angel appeared to be. In effect, he was doing a Lone Ranger thing, and that had to be lonely.

"Right. Can see how that works. Worrabout your visions from the Powers?"

"They dried up after Doyle. I did visit the Oracles and – look, we can go into details later. Suffice it to say Cordy, etc are safer working away from me and we're all relatively content with that decision. So Spike, would you consider it? Because if we do this, I don't want to have to hunt you down for killing innocents".

"So what – you expect me to want to earn me redemption or summat? Got no soul here mate, no desperate urge to atone for me sins".

"Do you want to be part of this or not?" Looming over Spike, Angel let his irritation show. "Do you want to be here with me and Xander? Create a family?" Spike avoided Angel's glare, his eyes flickering to Xander who was watching, holding his breath. Did his answer mean that much to the Whelp then? Looked like he really wasn't second choice – that Xander really did care for him.

"Yeah. Yeah I do wanna be here with the pair of ya. And I guess I can suck the blood out of mugger just as easily as a victim". He heard Xander exhale and unable to resist looked over. Their eyes met and it felt like a bolt of electricity arced between them. Nightmare or no, Xander was definitely interested in Spike and finding it harder and harder to fight his demon's natural desire to be welcomed into the family properly.

"Good. Then I vote yes, and as soon as possible. Spike?"

"Course I'm gonna say yeah. Not the Big Bad with no bite am I?"

"Xander?" Xander nodded his agreement, unable to focus on words at present. The ache in his stomach had lowered to his groin, and he was finding it really difficult to concentrate.

"Right, excellent. I'll contact my source, see how quickly we can go about doing this. I'll be right back". Relieved that Spike had agreed with a minimum of fuss, Angel strode off upstairs to make the necessary phone calls. A weighty silence lay behind him.

"Ya know I can smell ya".

"Yeah, I know."

"Think I got a pretty good idea what's going through your head Pet." Moving his leg back from over the arm of the chair, Spike spread his legs and slumped down in the seat, the vee formed by his splayed limbs like a landing strip drawing Xander's gaze inwards.

"You think so?" It was like trying to breathe through treacle, and even knowing he didn't need the air Xander was feeling light-headed.

"Oh yeah. Come 'ere Pet". For a moment, Xander was frozen in place, automatically looking upwards to see if he could figure out where Angel was. "Don't worry about the Pouf. I said come 'ere".

Pushing himself to his feet, Xander took a step towards Spike.

"Nu huh Pet. On your hands and knees".

* * *


	9. Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 8/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **scot25 prompt :** Siblings  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?  


* * *

  
Previously:

 _"You think so?" It was like trying to breathe through treacle, and even knowing he didn't need the air Xander was feeling light-headed._

"Oh yeah. Come 'ere Pet". For a moment, Xander was frozen in place, automatically looking upwards to see if he could figure out where Angel was. "Don't worry about the Pouf. I said come 'ere".

Pushing himself to his feet, Xander took a step towards Spike.

"Nu huh Pet. On your hands and knees".

* * *

  
On his hands and knees? If he'd been feeling hot before, he was practically supernova now. Slipping to his knees less than gracefully, he fell forward until he was on his hands and knees. Looking up at Spike through his bangs, he faltered. What if he didn't do this right? What if -

"Don't think about it Pet, just do it". Regardless of his insecurities, the demon inside him knew what to do, and obeying one of his Master's voices, he began to crawl forward until he was between Spike's legs. "Good boy. Now take me out Pet". Fumbling, Xander knelt up between Spike's legs and began working to release the heavy leather belt and pop the buttons on the tight black jeans. The leaking head of Spike's cock bobbed into view, and unable to hold back his curiosity Xander leaned forward and licked it. "Very nice, Pet, but I didn't say you could do that now did I? Now be a good boy and do as you're told – take me out".

Nodding feverishly, Xander completed undoing Spike's jeans, sliding his hands in so that one could grasp the stiff column of pale flesh while the other cupped the lightly haired balls.

"Get to know it, Pet – give it a few strokes. Oh yeah. That's good – no, not too fast, want this to last". Obeying the instructions he'd been given, Xander stroked Spike's hard cock, marvelling at the feel of the smooth skin as he rubbed his hand up and down in a lazy rhythm, using the generously leaking pre-come to lubricate his movements. All the time, he was rolling and gently squeezing the heavy sacs in his left hand. "Want to taste it again Pet? Wanna take me in your mouth until you can barely breathe, feel me pushing into your throat while your mouth is full of my taste?" Mesmerised by the feel of it in his hands and Spike's words, Xander could only nod before leaning forward once more.

Releasing the heavy balls, he lent his hand on Spike's thigh while holding his cock steady for his lowering mouth. Closing his eyes the better to savour the taste, he sucked the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the leaking slit at the end.

"Oh yeah, Pet, that's so good". Running his hands through Xander's hair, Spike gently guided his movements. It was so hard not to thrust his hips upwards, to stay still while Xander's head bobbed up and down. "Fuck, Pet, you're so good at this – love the feel of your mouth on me. Want me to move, luv? Want to feel me fucking up into your mouth so that you're almost gagging?" Xander could only moan in response, unwilling to release his prize for even the amount of time it would take to say yes.

Starting gently, Spike rocked his hips upwards the next time Xander bobbed down, conscious that this was his first time. Encouraged by the heated response, he thrust a bit harder, his hands resting lightly on Xander's head as they moved into a gentle rhythm together.

"So good, Pet – you're my good boy. Feel so good – love what you're doing, I do". Muttering encouragement, Spike thrust up harder a few times, then said "Enough now – want you to stop now". Totally engrossed in what he was doing and how it made him feel, finally being able to touch Spike this was, Xander ignored him, moving his head faster, hand stroking harder as he gained in confidence.

"Stop!" Pushing Xander's head back and off of him, Spike shoved him backwards, rising from the chair. "You do what **I** say when I say Pet!! Get into that bedroom – NOW!" Shamefaced, Xander wiped his mouth with a shaking hand then moved to stand up, ultra self-conscious of his hard on sticking out obscenely from his sleep pants, a wet patch spreading. "I didn't say you could get up! Fuckin' crawl to that bedroom now and you better make sure that you do as you're told or I'll tie ya to the fuckin' bed, ya hear me?" Xander couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him at the thought of being tied down and at Spike's mercy. Pressing at his dick to alleviate the need for friction, even momentarily, he turned over onto his hands and knees and began crawling to the bedroom, his head lowered so that he could only see where he was going through his bangs.

Smirking at the evidence of the boy's not unexpected kink (all that time tied to a barcalounge he had been inundated with pheromones every time Xander had to tie him up), Spike was determined to make sure Xander somehow misbehaved and had to be tied down. He watched as Xander crawled quickly into the bedroom.

"Couldn't wait for me huh?"

"Knew you were there and didn't think you'd have any objections".

"You were right".

"Wanna watch?"

"Oh fuck yeah. He's beautiful – you're _both_ beautiful. And together? Of course I want to watch".

"Thought you might". Swiftly stripping off his jeans and tee-shirt, Spike turned to Angel. "Got any rope?"

* * *

  
"This is City Op, how ya doing Gump?"

"How many times have I told y'all not to call me that?"

"Sorry, Forest couldn't resist!! And you call Finn Farmboy all the time".

"Yeah yeah, Report".

"All quiet here, no new visitors. We lost visuals earlier but we think the dark haired guy left so all systems are go for 48 hours from now".

"Excellent. I'll let Farmboy know – he can get a cell set up ready at base. Neither of us are gonna be able to get there to assist with the op – Walsh called a debrief, but you guys should have enough intel and equipment right?"

"Affirmative. Dark haired, Caucasian appearance, little over six foot, appears early to mid-twenties. Approach with caution and apprehend with extreme prejudice – the only rules are no dust, right?!

"You got it. Two nights from now and we should have the infamous Angelus locked up and ready to present to Walsh. Then she might give up on beating us up about Hostile 17".

"Sweet. City Op out".

* * *

  
Locking the case, Giles took a last look around his apartment. He couldn't call it home – not since Jenny..... And now it seemed as though it was time to let go of the only things tying him to Sunnydale. With Xander away and appearing to be making the most of the opportunities in front of him; Buffy working closely with Walsh and her toy soldiers; and Willow becoming more involved with her collegial studies instead of pursuing her vague interests in magic the children didn't need him. It was time for him to attend the retreat in Los Angeles, undergo the cleansing ritual he sincerely hoped would help him. For the past year or so, his health had been slowly deteriorating and his doctor was baffled. Memory lapses were becoming more and more frequent and he was getting more and more disorganised and absent-minded. His last stock-take on the Magic Box had shown that he wasn't keeping on top of things there either – stock missing, things not where he was sure he had put them, even some of the darker magic books out of place when he had been positive he had locked them away. He needed an overhaul, the chance to consider his future and maybe get away from the Hellmouth once and for all.

* * *

  
Not wanting, or needing, to turn on the lights and possibly alert anyone to her presence, Willow flicked through the large tome in front of her. There were a number of mind control spells she was considering but she wanted to make sure she chose the right one. She didn't want to run her friends' lives for them – she just didn't want them to leave Sunnydale, or her. Ever.

* * *

  
Buffy smiled up at Riley as Forest returned from making a call. What could be more normal than double dating with friends? Riley had arranged for a squad to do an extra patrol so they had the whole evening and night free – no slayage required. How anyone could consider the Initiative to not have positive motives was beyond her.

* * *

  
Tugging at the ropes that bound him to the bed, Xander moaned loudly, fighting desperately to keep his hips still. But it was almost impossible – Spike's mouth felt incredible as he sucked Xander's cock and the long slender finger invading his ass and stroking his prostate at random moments was driving him insane.

Tossing his head from side to side, he sliced into his own lips with his fangs, catching sight of Angel. He was sat across from the bed, naked in an armchair, eyes riveted to the bed and it's occupants as he stroked the large erection sticking up from his lap. Fuck, it was just so hot – Angel watching as Spike took him deep into his throat, swallowing around him so he could feel those muscles caressing and squeezing his shaft. He hissed as he felt Spike introduce another finger into his ass, pressing them against the walls and stroking him inside.

"Ya gonna come for me Pet? Gonna shoot down my throat and watch me swallow it all down?" Jacking Xander's dick with quick, firm strokes, his fingers scissoring open and closed to loosen the tight passage, Spike kept up a stream of dirty talk, relishing Xander's helpless reactions as he let Spike play with his body. "Know what I'm gonna do once you've come? Once I've swallowed you down and tasted ya, I'm gonna turn you over onto your hands and knees, lift that gorgeous arse up to me, and I'm gonna split ya wide open. Gonna fuck ya and fuck ya and there won't be anything you can do but take it cos you're tied up here for me to use. Like that, don't ya Pet? Like the thought of being tied up for me to use whenever I want?"

"Please Spike, please – gotta come, please let me....." Xander could only beg for release, unbearably aroused by Spike's words and the images he created striking a chord deep within him. Moving his hand faster, rubbing against Xander's prostate more often, Spike went in for the kill.

"I know what's really got ya hot though. It's knowing that Angel, your Sire is watching everything. Gets ya hot, don't it Pet, knowing Angel's gonna be watching as I break you open 'n'fuck ya, slide so deep into ya so that you won't be able to tell where you end and I start. And knowing that as soon as I've come, as soon as I've shot my load deep in your guts, Angel's gonna take my place. That's right – he's gonna fuck ya, use my come to ease his way so he can ram straight in, climb inside ya with his big, hard - "

It was all too much – his new senses overloading as his feelings for Spike clashed and meshed with his feelings for his Sire, for Angel. He screamed, arching up from the bed until he was supported by only his shoulders and his heels as he shot wads of come over his stomach and chest, a deep groan wrenched from him as Spike engulfed his shooting prick in his mouth and swallowed the rest of his come down just like he'd promised.   


* * *


	10. Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 9/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 **A/N :** Looks like PlotBunny has wandered off thinking her work here is done, leaving PornMuse behind to misbehave!   


* * *

  
He came back to himself still lying on the bed, although his hands had been released. Opening his eyes slowly, his gaze was drawn instantly to the other side of the bed. Spike was balanced on his hands and knees, his face pressed into a pillow in an attempt to smother his moans as Angel pushed into him with smooth, unhurried thrusts. Instantly mesmerised by the sight of Angel's large hands clutching Spike's hips, holding him steady beneath the larger vampire's heavier weight as his hips moved back and forth, Xander reached out and smoothed his hand down the straining flanks of the smaller man.

Spike's head turned towards him and he gasped at the look in eyes turned navy in the midst of passion. Lust laden, heavy lidded, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. Pulled by an invisible string, Xander shuffled closer until he could press his lips to Spike's, breathing in his groans as Angel pushed in harder, deeper. He slid his hand around Spike's neck, trying to turn his face face fully round so that he could kiss him properly, tongue pushing past non-existent resistance to explore his mouth. Altering his position, Spike moved towards Xander, pushing up against Angel's weight so that he could manoeuvre Xander under him, his arms straddling his body. Melting in submission, Xander allowed himself to fall onto his back, staring up at Spike.

"Stop. God, Angel, stop please". Reluctantly, Angel ceased his movements, gently disengaging and sitting back on his heels to see what Spike wanted to do next. "Promised the Boy we'd fuck 'im proper. You wouldn't want me to break a promise now would ya?"

Smiling, Angel moved off the bed, making way for Spike to shuffle down and grab hold of Xander's legs to tug him down too. He moved round the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard, spreading his legs and stroking his cock as he watched his beautiful Childe together.

Spike pulled Xander up so that they could share another kiss, running his hands possessively down his back until he could squeeze his ass. Pulling back, he smiled into the dazed young man's face before turning him in his arms so that he was facing Angel. Kissing his earlobe gently, he whispered in Xander's ear: "See him Pet? Wanna taste him don't ya? That's our Sire – the biggest desire in the hearts of our demons is to make him happy. You can feel it deep inside can't ya? That yearning to make him happy, make him proud. And we're gonna do that Pet – we're gonna make him feel _so_ good. But we're gonna do it while we make each other feel good cos that's what he wants, yeah? He wants to know we are _lovin'_ what we're doing with him, with each other". All the while, he was stroking Xander's chest, teasing his nipples, rubbing down his stomach until he could gently take hold of his growing erection. Knowing he would be sensitive, aware that the boy was nervous, he was slow and gentle with all of his movements. "Been wantin' to touch ya for so long, Luv. Wanted to make ya mine and now we finally have the chance. Gonna be together, all of us, for eternity. Gonna make ya feel so good you never want to leave us". Pressing on his shoulders, Spike nudged him forwards onto his hands and knees on the bed. "Take him in, Pet, show him how good you made me feel". Anxious to please, brain fogged by desire, Xander did as he was told. Sliding his hands up Angel's legs, the feel of the hairs tickling his palms, he stroked up his inner thighs.

"God Xander, you feel so good" was all the encouragement he needed, and moving upwards he took hold of Angel's erection and lowered his head. Licking the tip, dipping his tongue into the seeping slit at the end, he savoured the combined tastes of Spike and Angel. Rubbing his lips over the head, he looked up through his bangs until he met Angel's heated gaze. His lids fell, a muffled groan escaping him as he felt Spike grip the cheeks of his ass and spread them, diving between them to lick and suck at the pucker of his ass. He widened his legs, pushing backwards with his hips as he took more and more of Angel into his mouth, tongue swirling around the steely hardness, one hand helping him balance while the other stroked and fondled the parts he couldn't get into his mouth.

Spike moved away for a few moments and Xander concentrated on making Angel feel as good as he could, using every move that had made Spike moan and groan earlier, his demon almost dancing with delight as Angel voiced his enjoyment, his fingers tangling in Xander's hair and holding tight. Spike had been so right – the only thoughts in his head were of making the two of them happy – as a newly made vampire he wanted to make Sire happy, and he wanted to make Spike happy because he loved him. Such powerful motivation, it was difficult to decide which one held the larger sway. And for the first time in his life, he was fortunate enough not to have to choose – he was getting to do both at the same time and he was euphoric.

"Fuck!!" throwing his head back, he moaned as he felt Spike's well lubed fingers sliding into his asshole, instantly finding his prostate and rubbing.

"Don't stop Pet – like seeing ya sucking at him, I do....." Leaning over Xander's back, Spike stroked gentle fingers down his spine, all the while twisting and sliding the fingers of his other hand inside Xander. "Don't stop or I'll have to". Moving up onto the bed, he slicked his cock with some lube and lined himself up. "Deep breath, luv, and push down – won't hurt for long, swear it to ya". Giving Xander time to take a deep breath, Spike pressed the head of his cock against his hole and pushed steadily until he popped through the guardian ring of muscle. Xander yelped around the hard flesh in his mouth, only the large, strong hands in his hair stopping him from rearing up. "Ssshh, take it easy Pet – worst bit over, promise". Stroking his hips and thighs, Spike kept himself still until Xander stopped huffing for breath around Angel's erection, the tenseness in him relaxing slowly until he pushed back towards Spike. Recognising the sign that he was alright, Spike slowly tunnelled his way in until he struck as deep as he could, his balls gently swaying against Xander's body as he held himself still.

"Please...." the slurred plea was enough, and Spike began to stroke into Xander's welcoming body, hips moving smoothly back and forth. Quickly finding the rhythm, Xander let Spike's pushes into his body nudge him forward to take Angel as deeply into his mouth as he could, sliding back and gasping for unneeded air at every withdrawal. His brain had melted, his body aflame with lust as he moved back and forth between his two Masters. He could feel his cock dripping without even being touched, but as if thinking about it had alerted Spike to this potential neglect, he leaned forward, putting more weight onto Xander's back as he grasped Xander's steely hardness and began stroking it. Strong fingers playing up and down his hard flesh, the intimate feel of Spike deep in his body, the taste of Angel in his mouth, and Xander knew he couldn't last much longer despite having come not long ago. Determined to take at least one of them with him, he thrust his hips back at Spike's next thrust, dragging a groan from him as it pushed him deeper than he had gone before.

"God, luv – can't hold on..." Both trying hard to hold on, both struggling to hold back – Xander bucking into Spike in response to the strong strokes of Spike's hand, writhing beneath the deep thrusts.

It would have been so easy for Angel to feel neglected because Xander had ceased his ministrations to his Sire, unable to focus on anything but how Spike was making him feel. Instead, he relished the opportunity to watch his two Childe pleasuring each other. William (and it was definitely William not Spike) was lavishing Xander with such love and affection, doing everything he possibly could to ensure that his first sexual experience after coming out as gay and being turned into a vampire was so pleasurable that he would want to repeat it – often. Tucking his legs up beneath and ignore his throbbing erection (for now) he watched as Spike began the stuttering hip movements that characterised his climb to orgasm, panting for breath as he moved faster and faster, hips snapping back and forth. Xander's head was thrown back, eyelids flickering, mouth twisted in a grimace of ecstasy as he finally gave in to the myriad sensations battering his body and came. The clench of his muscles dragged Spike over with him, and they slumped to the bed together, a tangle of limbs pale and tanned.

Spike stirred first, lifting himself carefully off of Xander and moving onto his back. Shifting down the bed, Angel stroked Xander's face, admiring the clean lines of his new Childe. Such beauty, and it was his for eternity – to admire, to share, to love. He began to press kisses to Xander's face, learning his scent as he did so. Looking over at Spike he realised he was on the verge of falling asleep, another sign that he had not been feeding properly for a long time – vampire stamina should have seen him raring to go, not dropping asleep. Not wanting to tire either of them out, but wanting to stamp his mark on his newest childe, he slid over onto Xander back, tucking his cock between the firm cheeks of his ass. Using Spike's cum as lube, he began to thrust up and down, not trying to enter, just rubbing off against the smooth skin and the offering from Spike. His excitement ramped up as he felt Xander stirring in his arms, pushing his ass up encouragingly although it was obvious that he too was tired. It was more than enough considering the show he had seen between the two of them – earlier in the living area and also on the bed. He had been close to coming with Spike, only stopping because he knew that both of them needed to concentrate on making Xander and his new demon feel loved and welcomed into the family. Pressing himself into the hard body beneath him, he thrust his hips harder and faster, allowing his vampire face to slide out. Plastering himself over Xander's back, he gently sank his fangs into the join of his shoulder and neck, the taste of family blood enough to send him over into a long, gentle orgasm. Moaning with delight, he lapped at the marks, catching stray drops before laying a kiss against Xander's throat.

"Thank you". The words were slurred, the voice low, but Angel heard and smiled – yes, Xander knew his place and was content. Sliding over on to the bed, he tugged the boy close to him, smiling once more as Spike shuffled himself sleepily over and joined the pile. Limbs entangled, sated and happy, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	11. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
tired  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Blood Ties  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 10/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Chapter 10**   
_

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  


"I'm just saying I don't think I'll ever get all this crap off me boots!"

"SHUT UP SPIKE!" The response from both Xander and Angel was weary. Which was not surprising since they had been listening to Spike whining and complaining since they had entered the sewers nearly an hour ago. A full day's sleep had done much to enliven the two younger vampires and Angel admitted ruefully that he hadn't slept that well in perhaps years. Never underestimate the power of family to soothe and relax the demon.

Of course, their destination might have something to do with their group foul mood. Angel's source had come through and they were on their way to a White Witch who owed Angel a favour – a big one. He had helped save many members of her coven during the days of the demon scourge. Either way, he trusted her to do exactly what she said she could do, a point which had taken a good hour or two to get through to Spike.

They were all wound up but fully aware that they needed to do this – Spike needed to be whole and this was the way to do it. Xander was currently "playing" with his gameface – flashing it on and off and commenting on the changes in vision in the near black darkness of the sewer. Angel was still shocked by the speed with which Xander seemed to have adjusted to his demon and the enhancements caused by it's integration into his body. His very walk was different, much more graceful as he tuned in to his new senses. The fact that he could now shake off his vampire face at will was impressive although it was doubtful he would be able to maintain that control whilst under the influence of strong emotion.

Unfortunately there were no distractions as they got closer to their destination. A good fight would have gone a long way to helping Spike deal with the excess energy that was almost vibrating through him. Halting and tilting his head to get his bearings, Angel realised that they were here.

"Let's just wait and see if some other solution presents itself". Bouncing on the soles of his feet, Spike turned back towards Angel. "Nothing says we've got to do something now, right? I mean, I've lived with this thing this long, I can go a bit longer".

Angel sighed. "Spike - "

"No, seriously. Mojo is never good and especially when it comes to me".

Xander moved in front of Spike and dragged him into his arms. Spike held himself stiffly for a moment, before sinking into Xander's embrace, dropping his head onto Xander's shoulder.

"Sssh sweetheart, it's going to be okay". Smiling sadly, Angel followed instincts gone rusty from lack of use and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Do you think I would let anything cause you harm?" Tucking a hand behind the nape of each man, he turned their faces towards him. "You are my family and I will protect you with my life. We do this NOW! Our family will be at full strength and we will decide what we want to do, where we want to go, from a position of strength". Tucking his head between Xander and Angel, Spike allowed himself just to "feel". For so long he had been alone and lonely, struggling to appear strong whilst feeling at his weakest since his fledging days. Taking several deep breaths, he soaked up the love, support and strength being freely offered, part of him still struggling to accept that this was real, that it wasn't going to be snatched away.

"You okay? Spike, I know how you feel – I've had more than enough magic in my life to **never** want to see or hear about it again. But we'll do this, together. And we'll all come out the other side, okay?" Dropping a kiss against the shell of platinum, Xander hugged the slim vampire closer. He too was so scared that all that he had recently gained would be lost to him, but he knew this was the right thing to do. Angel trusted this White Witch and that was enough for him. Sire wanted them strong.

With one last sigh, Spike stiffened his shoulder and stood up straight.

"Right, let's get this fucking thing over and done with".

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
It was strange to have to wait for an invite to enter someone's house, and it struck Xander anew that he was a vampire. However much he felt like himself, he had changed and would never be the same again. But he had to admit that whatever he had lost, he had more than gained enough to make it worthwhile, and wasn't that a kick in the pants.

He looked around the small room, anxious. Spike was lying down on a dark leather chaise lounge, obviously uncomfortable and fighting the urge to be irritating and aggravating as he normally was when he wasn't happy. Angel was pacing around the room, lifting up small knicknacks and putting them back down aimlessly. The White Witch (she hadn't given her name, claiming that to do so offered power) had everything prepared and was ready to begin. Sighing, Xander sat back and waited.

The actual spell took less than ten minutes for her to cast, and initially it looked like nothing had happened. Then Spike started to convulse and scream, clutching his head as the chip fired repeatedly. Leaping to his feet, Xander rushed over but Angel held him back, watching as Spike thrashed from side to side. Out of control, Spike fell from the chaise onto the floor, blood spewing from his mouth as he bit through his own lips.

"God, Angel Angel – do something!! This can't be right – what have you done to him?!" Tears streaming down his face, Xander fought to be released, desperate to get to Spike, to comfort him somehow. As suddenly as it had begun, Spike went still, lying flat on his back, looking exactly like a corpse. His mouth was covered in blood, tears drying on his face.

"Angel -?" Looking over at the Witch, Angel nodded and let Xander go. He instantly fell to the ground next to Spike, dragging him into his lap. "He's not dead, right? He's not dust so he's not dead – please, tell me he's not dead". Keening, Xander rocked back and forth, clutching Spike to his chest as he looked to Angel and the Witch, begging for reassurance.

Angel shoved her the wall, his hand round her throat. "Tell me what you've done!"

"I did as you asked – the chip has been destroyed. Now we wait to see if your Childe has been destroyed with it".

"You said he would be alright, that this was the right thing to do!" Screaming, Xander looked at Angel accusingly. Releasing the Witch, Angel walked over to Xander and took the two of him into his arms.

"Trust me, Xander. This will be alright. I promise you." Rocking the two of them, Angel prayed he had told Xander the truth.

"Feed him and let him rest. He will come back to you within the next 24 hours if he is to come back at all". Having made her pronouncement, the Witch turned and left the room.

Rising to his feet, Angel managed to lift Spike out of Xander's arms and balance him comfortably for the walk back through the sewers. He didn't want to risk a cab or using his car. He had been correct, Xander had shifted to his vampire face and couldn't shift back. There was no way either of them would have been able to drive while so on edge.

"Come on. Let's get back".

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
The walk back to the hotel was completed in silence, a marked contrast to their journey there. Spike's weight was slight, a reminder that he was not at full strength and Angel wondered whether he had been right, whether they should have waited. There was no point second-guessing, it was done now and all that remained was to wait and pray. A silent companion, Xander covered his back, ensuring that they made it back to the hotel safely.

Getting Spike up through the grate was difficult as they manoeuvred him up the ladder, but their combined strength ensured they didn't drop him and slamming and bolting the grate, Xander followed Angel into the bedroom.

Stripping Spike down, Angel tucked him beneath the covers and sat down next to him. Using his fangs, he tore into his wrist and pressed it against Spike's mouth. He watched, dismayed, as the blood trickled down the side of Spike's face, down his neck and onto the bed. She had said to feed him but how was he meant to do that with him unconscious? Xander came over with a damp cloth in his hand. He gently cleaned the blood from Spike's face, then carefully tugged at Spike's jaw until his mouth opened slightly. With a smile of gratitude, Angel again tore into his wrist, this time the blood flowing into Spike's mouth. With his other hand, Xander massaged Spike's throat, forcing him to swallow.

By the time Angel was feeling light-headed, he had torn into his wrist at least five times. Kneeling next to the bed, Xander whispered words of endearment and encouragement to Spike as he gently massaged his throat. He was hungry but he didn't want to leave Spike – if he was even slightly aware, Xander wanted him to know that he was there for him.

"Xander – enough now. You need to eat and I need to sleep. We've done everything we can – now we just wait".

"Do you think - "

"He'll be fine – knowing Spike, he's just being his usual lazy ass and getting some extra sleep! Now, Childe, go eat, I'll stay with him". Yawning, Angel stripped off and climbed into the bed, pulling Spike's limp body into his arms. "Go on. The quicker you eat, the quicker you can come back and get in here with us".

Knowing Angel was right, Xander found it nearly impossible to tear himself away from his vigil. He watched as Angel's eyes drooped and then he drifted off, still holding Spike tightly. Satisfied for the moment that everything possible had been done, he turned away and headed towards the kitchen. He felt quite groggy and disengaged, and he realised he was so tired he could barely think straight. It felt as though he had been awake forever rather than just a few short hours, and he was operating on the bare minimum to do what needed to be done. All he wanted was to climb into bed with his lovers and sleep. Wake up the way he had that evening, in a tangle of limbs and laughter. To think that he and Spike had started the day off teasing Angel, apologising for leaving him out of their encounter but noting that he had managed to take care of himself quite adequately made tears come to his eyes, and his head dropped wearily to his chest. Less than two hours ago, he had been sick to death of hearing Spike whining and complain - now he would give almost anything to hear that obviously fake cockney accent moaning about the state of his boots.

Sighing, he quickly tore into two blood packets, pouring them into a mug and using the microwave to nuke them to body temperature. He drank quickly, taking little pleasure from the taste of the human blood. Not that it wasn't good – it was. It just wasn't Sire's blood, a taste that satisfied every need within him.

Realising that both Angel and Spike would be hungry when they awoke, he looked through the fridge and realised their supply was low. Aware that Angel had stacked a cooler full of blood behind what had used to be the reception desk, he made one last check that the two of them were sleeping then slipped up the stairs. Still in his vampire face, the darkness meant little to him but he definitely felt _off_ , something niggling at him. Shrugging it off as another sign of how tired he was, he walked confidently behind the desk and bent down to pick up the cooler. Near silent shuffling sounds made him turn around, but not in time to avoid the tazer that jolted him in the centre of his back, sent pain shooting from his spine to his brain and knocked him out cold.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

  
[Eleven](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/53020.html)

  



	12. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
tired  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Blood Ties  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 11/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Telephone  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Chapter 11**   
_

* * *

They were obviously waiting for someone important. There could be no other reason for them leaving him alone – no teasing, taunting, no threats. He'd checked the back of his head for gaps in his hair but couldn't find any which he _guessed_ meant no chip – yet. Wouldn't it be typical luck for them to get Spike's chip out only for him to be chipped instead? That is if he survived whatever they had planned. He had no illusions – as a fledging he probably held very little interest to the sickos that ran this place. Unless this had something to do with the hyena? Curling up in a corner, he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to imagine he was home with Spike and Angel. But that didn't help because all he could picture was the two of them lying still as corpses when he had been taken – what if Spike never woke up? And what if they thought he had left of his own free will? Or the absolute worst – what if they just didn't care? They were back together – they had no need of him anymore. Rocking backwards and forwards on his heels, he didn't realise that the sad keening noise was coming from him.

* * *

The headache from hell kept him lying still on the bed, waiting for the elephants dancing around in his skull to take a bow and leave the stage before attempting to sit up. He turned and realised part of the noise was external – Peaches always did snore when he was sleeping on his back. Giving him a nudge with his elbow, Spike pushed himself into a sitting position against the head of the bed, trying to wake himself up. He felt like he'd been laid out with a sledgehammer, and his brain was definitely not firing on all cylinders.

"Gwhr – whzuzzp" Angel muttered, rolling towards Spike and throwing his arm over his waist. Smirking at what a cuddler the big lunk had turned into, Spike stretched his arms over his head yawning. He looked around the room, then tilted his head but he couldn't hear Xander anywhere.

"Oi. OI Peaches, wake up!"

"Get off, Spike, you have sharp elbows!" Grimacing, Angel tried to roll over the other way but Spike shook him by the shoulder.

"Where's Xander?"

"Whu?! Erm – think he went for some blood five minutes ago".

"Think it's been longer than that, mate, can't smell him at all." Scrubbing at his eyes, Angel sat up scowling at Spike. His words finally sinking in, Angel looked around the room and realised that he had slept the day through. So where was Xander?

"How you feeling?" Turning to Spike, he gave him a quick once over. Apart from some pallor, he looked none the worse for wear – in fact, with the large amount of Sire's blood in him, Spike was actually looking better than he had in some time.

"'m good, yeah. Feel fine. Dunno if it's worked – ya ain't got a human stashed away for me to eat have ya?"

"Ha ha!" Shoving the sheets off, Angel turned and got up from the bed. He struggled into a pair of jeans, only slowly realising that the black denim he was trying to pull up his legs were definitely not his size.

"Oi!! You're stretching them out – they'll never fit properly now!"

"They never fit properly in the first place – I'm sure spray-painted went out decades ago Spike". Shoving the too-tight jeans off, he picked up another pair from the chair, checking they were his before pulling them on, jumping up and down twice to shake himself into them comfortably.

"Says the man with no fashion sense at all. So where is he? Couldn't be arsed to stick around to see if I was alright?" Following Angel's example, Spike got to his feet and pulled on his jeans, scowling as he realised that Angel had indeed managed to stretch them. Fine, the Pouf would just have to get him a new pair – no way was he wearing baggy denim, he'd look worse than Xander.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is telling him to get some food and then I must have fallen asleep. He was really concerned, very aggravated. Maybe he went for a walk to clear his head?" Scratching his chest, Angel walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Noting there was only one packet of blood in there, he remembered vaguely that there were some upstairs. Xander had left his bloody mug on the side and hadn't washed it out – he'd have to have a word with him about it, there was no way he was living with two of them acting like pigs. "I'm going up to get some blood". Walking slowly up the stairs, he stretched. As he got to the top of the stairs, an unfamiliar scent reached him. Sniffing, he tried to identify it but was having no luck. Shifting to his vampire face, he inhaled deeply. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't quite figure it out.

There was no sign of Xander in the foyer, and he walked behind the reception desk where he had stacked the cooler. For a moment his eyes didn't register what he was seeing, then he shouted down the stairs: "Spike!! Get up here". The cooler of blood was tipped over on it's side, packets lying in disarray on the floor. Regardless of how messy he might be, Xander wouldn't have left it like this.

He sniffed around the kitchen, picking up a myriad of scents that didn't belong.

"Wot?!" Stomping up the stairs, Spike turned into the foyer. "What the fuck?! Angel – can you smell that? It's – it – it smells like gun oil!"

"Gun oil, sweat and an electric discharge".

"Oh fuck! I've smelt this before". Walking over to Angel, Spike had gone pale with fright. "The last time I smelt something like this was back in Sunnydale at the Watchers. It was when that Finn bloke, the Slayer's boyfriend was around".

"Oh my God, do you think Buffy took him?"

* * *

"Hey Will, what did you need me for?" Buffy was feeling slightly grumpy – Riley had said he was coming over to help her patrol but that he couldn't stay afterwards because he had to attend some thing at HQ. Sighing, she looked around the empty shop. She'd been surprised to receive the phone call from Willow asking her to come to the Magic Box – when did she get hold of keys anyhow? - but had contacted Riley and told him to meet her there. It was as good a place as any to start patrol from, and Giles had a couple of new weapons that she wanted to try out that he was being very tight about letting her use. "Oh! You made me jump!"

Willow came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Sorry, Buff, didn't mean to scare you. Yeah, I wanted your help with some researching if you don't mind. I was looking up a few things – you know we were talking about the truth spell for Xander? And I kinda need a test subject and was hoping you wouldn't mind".

"You're not gonna ask me any difficult questions are you – you know, like about outfits and stuff? Because we have _very_ different tastes and just because I don't always like what you're wearing doesn't mean it doesn't look good you know?"

"It's okay, no questions like that – promise! Now take a seat, I just need to heat this up a little while longer. And yeah me, I've added it to hot chocolate so it'll taste good too!"

Smiling, Buffy got comfortable at the research table, glad that on this occasion research was going to be confined to drinking hot chocolate – now why couldn't Giles do more research sessions like that? Willow came back bearing a mug that was steaming, and the gorgeous aroma of hot chocolate permeated the room. Accepting the hot drink, she rested it on the table as Willow took the seat opposite her.

"Hey Wills, when did you get keys to here? Or have you heard from Giles?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Giles lent them to me – no big. Drink up – I don't know if the taste will degenerate if we wait too long".

"Ok, calm down". Blowing over the top of the mug, she leaned over, looking at Willow over the top of her drink. "Will – are you alright? I mean, is there any point in doing this if Xander is moving out of Sunnydale?" Whoa!! Willow could give evil looks with the best of them when she wanted to! Avoiding her gaze, Buffy looked around the shop and wondered absently when Giles would be coming back. It was strange going on patrol and not reporting in and she missed him. About to take a sip of her hot chocolate, the phone ringing stopped her, and smiling apologetically at Willow she got up from the table and walked over to the office to pick it up. It was probably Riley...

"Buffy, it's Angel".

"Oh, hey Angel. What do you want?"  
 _  
"Ask her what the fuck she think's she's pla - "_

"Alright, I know what I'm doing. Sorry, Buffy. I just wondered if you had heard from or seen Xander?"

"Why would you be interested in whether or not I've heard from Xander?? But no, as it happens, he's doing some bigwig thing for his construction company and he hasn't been home for nearly a week. Why?"

"SPIKE!! Will you calm down?"  
 _  
"Give me the friggin' phone!"  
_  
"No - your driving is bad enough as it is!! Buffy, look, I know this might sound very strange, but we think something's happened to him?"

"We?? Who's we?"

"Spike".

"Spike's with you? What the heck is going on? And why would you have the bleached menace with you?"

"Look, it's a long story and there isn't time to go into it now. We're on the outskirts of Sunnydale - we tried Revello Drive and your dormitory first. Can you hang on til we get there?"

"Yeah, sure - I guess so. But - "

"Good. See you soon". She looked at the phone, realising that Angel had hung up on her. Now that was just strange, and even bigger wiggins he was with Spike _voluntarily_?!

"Buffy, what was all that about? Did I hear you mention Xander?" Standing by the door, Willow looked at Buffy questioningly. She wanted Buffy to drink the potion but something involving Xander took precedence, especially if he meant he was coming back to Sunnydale. Maybe she wouldn't have to use the control potion after all.....

"I don't know Will. That was Angel - he's with **Spike**?!! And they're on their way to Sunnydale".

"What? I don't understand - "

"Nope, me neither. But he and Spike are coming here and it's something to do with Xander". Striding back and forth, Buffy felt agitated. "Look, Willow, I'm going to go work off some of steam - call me when they get here".

"But Buffy, you were going to - "

"Sorry, Will - I'm just not in the mood for truth or dare tonight. Another time ok?" Head down, Buffy walked through to the training room and pulled on some gloves before attacking the punching bag. Seeing Angel always threw her, especially since his rejection of her and going off to LA.

"Dammit" Scowling, Willow stomped back over to the research table, picking up the mug and headed back towards the kitchen. As she turned back the bell over the door rang, and Riley walked in.

"Hey Willow! Is Buffy here?"

"Hi Riley. Yes, she's out back. Listen, Riley - " The bell over the door rang again, and Angel and Spike strode through the door.

"ANGEL!" Riley gasped, going pale. If Angelus was here, then who did they have in a cell at the Initiative, waiting to be unveiled to Maggie tonight?

 _"She's fuckin' lying through her teeth..."_

* * *

  


[Twelve](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/54267.html)


	13. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
creative  
  
**Current music:**

| 

The Gates  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 12/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Punches  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Have spent so much time with them lately, I think they should belong to me but apparently Joss thinks differently *sniff*  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Chapter 12**   
_

* * *

"You fuckin' bastard!" The words flew from Spike's mouth as he dived at Riley, knocking the man back into a shelf and choking him. "What the hell have ya done to him?" Banging Riley's head against the wall, he punched the man several times, taking absolutely no notice of the furore around him.

"What the hell – SPIKE!"

"Spike, get off him!"

A blur of movement and only Angel's vampire speed stopped the stake that Buffy was about to thrust into Spike's back.

"What the - !! Angel, let me go – his chip's stopped working!"

"I know".

"You - " Frozen in his grasp, Buffy looked at Angel, aghast at this new betrayal.

"SEPARO!" Giles' voice broke into the noise, as he walked through the door and with a single hand gesture separated Spike and Riley forcibly. "Enough!!! Now get back, all of you – we are going to sort this thing out calmly". Snarling in game-face, Spike allowed Angel to push him towards the research table, crowding him backwards until he was as far away from the others as he could get but with a clear exit to the training room. He didn't want them trapped here if things went badly.

Staggering to his feet with Buffy's help, Riley wiped at the blood dripping sluggishly from the back of his head. He sat down, wincing at the continuing glare from Spike. And he was afraid. He had grudgingly accepted Hostile 17 being around, had not been 'kind' towards it, but now that it was no longer chipped he was remembering all of the insults and put-downs of the last few months. But bigger than that was the fact that to Hos – SPIKE, he **was** the face of the Initiative and Riley was very afraid that vengeance was on the vampire's mind.

"Now would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on? And Willow, I would prefer it if you _didn't_ throw that drink away – I would like to examine the contents if you don't mind".

"What?! Giles, I don't understand – why would you - " Muttering under her breath, she uttered the incantation to the geas.

"Forget it Willow, that no longer works. But believe me, once this latest catastrophe has been dealt with, you are very much next on my list".

"Giles, what do you mean? Willow, what is Giles going on about?" Standing behind Riley and checking the wound on his head, Buffy looked at Willow in confusion. None of this was making any sense and why did Giles want to examine the drink that Willow had made for her?

"Giles is referring to Willow's predeliction for casting spells on people without their permission. Frankly, I don't give a shit – we just want Xander back and Captain Cardboard over there is going to sort it for us, aren't ya mate?" Spike's voice was heavily sarcastic but the sarcasm did little hide his concern. Lighting a cigarette, he leaned against the counter.

"Riley, what is he talking about?" Stepping back from her boyfriend, Buffy turned and looked at Spike and Angel, and finally Giles. "Giles, I don't understand what's going on here".

"Willow cast a large number of spells on Xander without his knowledge or permission. And Xander has gone missing and we have good reason to believe the Initiative have taken him". Angel tried to remain calm, fully aware that Spike was on the verge of violence. It was difficult – there was a large part of him that wanted to commit some pretty hefty violence himself if it meant he got his Childe back sooner.

"But why would the Initiative be interested in Xander? Unless it's about the Hyena possession but why would they be interested in that – that was over years ago. And who would have – no, Riley, please, tell me you didn't tell Professor Walsh about Xander being possessed by the hyena?"

"No, of course I didn't. And I have no idea what these two hostiles are talking about. The unit wouldn't have taken Xander – they don't make mistakes like that".

"What unit?"

"Are ya fuckin' listening at all Slayer? Your toy soldiers have taken the boy and we want him back. Is that simple enough for ya?"

"Riley – what unit? This isn't making any sense at all".

"Look, Buffy, things have been difficult with Maggie for some time. She was extremely distressed by the situation with Hostile 17 and the fact that you refused to return him. I – we – look, we thought it might calm things down if we brought her someone else, someone unique".

"And you thought _Xander_ was a suitable alternative?"

"Oh my fucking God!! They weren't there for the boy – Peaches, they took him thinking it was you!"

Willow stalked over to Spike and shrieked at him: "Why would they think Xander was Angel? What was Xander doing with Angel?"

"Get out of my face before I make you – no chip protecting you now you stupid bitch! All of this shit can wait – we've got to get him and your man Finn is going to help us".

"I don't understand. My unit called in – CityOp successfully captured a Hostile, a vampire – they've put him in the cells. We're taking Maggie to see it later – we – look, this makes no sense at all".

"You sent the Initiative after **Angel**?! Riley, what the hell – I don't understand what is wrong with you. What the hell made you think it would be alright to send soldiers after Angel?"

"Buffy, FOCUS!!! Why would Riley's unit have taken Xander thinking he was Angel? It makes no sense".

"It makes perfect sense. Xander is a vampire".

* * *

Once the inevitable Slayer reaction to everything had been dealt with, things calmed down slightly. Buffy was on the floor where Angel had thrown her after she tried to stake Spike for killing Xander. Willow was frozen to the spot, initially horrified to think that Xander had been turned. In the back of her mind, she was trying to think if the re-soulling spell would work on him.

Despite Spike's insistence that they go and get Xander out **NOW** , the six of them were finally sat around the research table. Angel had explained the circumstances behind Xander's turning, and also that he had arranged for Spike's chip to be deactivated. In a furious whispered conversation, Riley tried to explain to Buffy why he had wanted to get Angel for Professor Walsh – firstly for experimental purposes as the only souled vampire in existence, and secondly because he was jealous and fed up of Buffy always comparing him to Angel.

"I'm sorry Riley, I really am but you shouldn't have done this. It's wrong on so many different levels that I can barely explain it to you".

"We have to get him out of there – we can't let her experiment on him. I can re-soul him, he can come home – nothing needs to change". Wringing her hands, Willow was almost speaking to herself.

"You will keep the fuck away from him - " Spike growled at her at the same time as Angel said "I think you've done more than enough to Xander".

It was Giles' voice that overrode everyone else's. "The last person who should be trusted with magic is you Willow".

"What do you mean Giles?" Utterly confused, Buffy turned away from Riley, deliberately moving so that she couldn't even see him. Once more, Willow tried to do the geas incantation, and Giles winced before replying.

"I mean that Willow has been using magic against me, against Xander and I think probably you for a good number of years, all without appropriate supervision or permission, and it needs to stop. And there really is no point in trying that spell again Willow – I have had protection shields cast and you won't be able to make me forget or ignore things ever again".

"It's not what you think – I was doing it to keep us strong and together".

"Enough Willow. We will deal with you later. We only have to the rest of the night to rescue Xander and he is the priority now".

* * *

He knew the blood was drugged but he had to hope that all of the Sire's blood he had drank, and the bags just before being taken were enough to counteract any effects. For the longest time he'd been in a very dark place – convinced that he would die here in this cold, surgical environment. But slowly, so slowly that he barely realised it was happening, a sense of well-being overtook him. He felt stronger, more capable. And he realised what it was. He could **feel** his Sire was closer, that Angel (and that meant Spike) had come for him. Regardless of the locked doors, he was determined that **when** his Sire and his lover came for him, he would not be cowering in a corner. It was time these Initiative clowns realised that you didn't mess with the House of Aurelius.

* * *

[Thirteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/55452.html)   



	14. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[in bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=in%20bed)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
tired  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[!spike/xander](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/%21spike%2Fxander), [fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 13/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Graphics :** by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 13**   
_

* * *

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/skargasm/pic/0000f8ze/)

The feel of Angel as he pushed himself in deep made Xander moan, the sound rumbling through his chest as he shifted his face restlessly on the pillow. There were no words to describe how he was feeling, knees on the bed, ass in the air with only a pillow to muffle his cries: the sparks behind his eyes each time Angel brushed against his prostate, the harsh hands holding his hips in place , leaving bruises as he pumped himself in and out of Xander. Pushing his hips back in encouragement, Xander cried out as Spike shuffled down the bed in front of him, taking his leaking cock into his mouth and sucking strongly. Too many sensations at once, bombarding his system so that he could barely think – pushing back into the feel of Angel pressing deep and hard, forward into the wet, tight tunnel of Spike in front – he was going mad with the pleasure.

>  _"It's interesting the initial lack of response to stimuli – almost as though it's divorced itself from the pain. That is if you believe all that crap about them being able to feel. Finn did well arranging for this one to be brought in. I wonder if Professor Walsh will want to dissect - "_

  
Tossing his head back, he tilted it to one side, silently encouraging Angel to sink his fangs into his turning scar and sip the rich taste of Childe's blood. The pop of skin bursting under the points, the slice as those razor sharp teeth pressed in, and then glorious suction making him light-headed. Balancing carefully one one arm, he reached down....

>  _"It doesn't seem that old though. I thought Finn said this one was over 200 years old?"_

  
….and grasped Spike's head, thrusting his hips forward so that he was fucking that pouting pink mouth. A scream was yanked from him as Spike rolled his eyes up to look directly into his gaze, then changed into his vampiric guise and slid his fangs into the base of his cock. It was enough, more than enough, to roll his eyes back in his head, the rhythm of his hips stuttering brokenly as the wave of pleasure broke over him and he screamed out loud again and again.

>   
>  _"I don't think it's that old – the older ones don't scream as easily as this one"_
> 
>  _"You call this easy? God, Rogers, we've peeled half the skin from it's back – I think old or not, that would make me scream!"_
> 
> "Yeah, but you're human. This is a demon. You'd expect it to be hardier than this somehow. Come on, let's get these samples over to the lab".
> 
> "What should we do with this?"
> 
> "A couple of the 'minions' are due shortly – they can take it back to it's cell".
> 
> "Hee hee – minions, good one!!"  
> 

* * *

For a plan put together so quickly, it was actually quite workable. Riley was due back to the Initiative anyway, and Buffy's access hadn't been revoked as yet. Angel and Spike were to go in as captives which would hopefully enable them to head straight for the inner sanctum – everyone knew how much Walsh wanted Hostile 17 returned, and an additional Master Vampire was always good for research. Giles and Willow were staying in the vehicle and using the laptop to generate a diversion. They didn't need any schematics to the underground research facility or details as to where the cells were – Riley's passwords had pretty high access, and they should be high enough to get them to where Xander was being held.

Willow had suggested a locator spell but a cutting look from Giles was enough to shut her up, and even Buffy had scowled at her before stating clearly: " Willow, we **know** where he is generally – it's where he is **specifically** that would help us now". Nodding, Willow ducked her head and returned to the laptop, avoiding the disappointed gazes of Buffy and Riley, and the coldly furious looks from Angel, Giles and Spike. None of them seemed to understand that she had been acting in all of their best interests, that she hadn't done any of it for selfish reasons. The thought of her Xander being a vampire kept catching her off guard, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. The tears flowed faster when she considered where he was now – who knew what those evil soldiers were doing to him.

Very aware that the night-time hours were passing them by, the drive to the campus was accomplished in a determined silence: the tension between Buffy and Riley was palpable, Giles was giving Angel a run for his money in the brooding department whilst Willow sat quietly in the back of the car. Angel and Spike had driven themselves and their disgust with the entire situation was obvious. Angel had kept himself in between Spike and Riley as much as possible, aware as they all were that now he was unleashed Spike had the capability to put Riley in his place - only his role in the plan to rescue Xander keeping him alive, or at least safe from attempted murder.

Gathered outside the concealed entrance, Giles turned to each of them.

"No heroics. In, get Xander and get out. Are we clear?" They each nodded agreement and then Angel and Spike moved ahead of Buffy and Riley and disappeared into the Initiative. Willow gulped and looked at Giles. "Back to the car Willow, let's make sure they have all of the diversion they need. And perhaps, yes perhaps it might be time for that little chat..."

* * *

They hadn't returned his clothes when they threw him back into his cell, and wincing with the pain from his back Xander sat against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. He was happy in his head, refusing to let them see him or touch him. They had made him scream with the physical pain but that was nothing really – he was used to physical pain: from his father's fists, from his patrols in the early days. Mentally, he was strong. They wouldn't break him – he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Rubbing the tears from his eyes with the palms of his hands, he tried to tune back into that place in his head. But something kept getting in the way – like some weird tingling of his skin, a prickling sensation that made him feel itchy. Nerd-wise he would describe it as his spidey sense tingling, but fat lot of good that had done him since he still got tasered by the Initiative. What the hell.....

….the noise from the other cells was escalating - _something_ was going on out there. Dragging himself to his feet, Xander walked towards the front of his cell. And realised why his skin was tingling and he felt itchy. Striding down the corridor like they owned the place were Spike and Angel with their trademark billowing dusters and arrogant struts. In spite of the pain of his back, the fear that he had worked so hard to push away and refused to acknowledge, tears of relief pricked his eyes. Because they had come for him.

* * *

"If you're leading us on a wild goose chase, boy, there is **nowhere** on this earth that will keep you safe from me!"

"Give it a rest Spike!" Buffy growled at him, although part of her did wonder if she trusted Riley to do what he said he would do – lead them in _and_ out safely. What if – No, she refused to even consider it.

"'kin hell Slayer, can you believe some of the demons they got in here? Even **you** know half of this lot ain't dangerous. So what does that tell ya about your precious army boys? That maybe they're not in this _just_ to keep the world safe for puppies and kittens and happy meals?"

"If you don't shut your mouth - "

"Spike!" Angel growled at him under his breath, even though part of him thought Spike was only saying out loud what he had been thinking. Buffy could be so incredibly blind when it suited her, and blinkered about so many things. But surely even she could see that she was going to have to do something about the Initiative and he didn't mean sign up for full membership.

"How much further Riley?"

"Not far. You know, you guys could at least _pretend_ to be my prisoners – you know, maintain the illusion. If there are any cameras on us at all, they're going to pick up on that pretty quickly".

"Never gonna be your prisoner again Capt'n Cardboard. And we all know why there ain't no cameras down here don't we?? Don't look, don't tell right? Some of your lot probably decided to try out the demon merchandise and no one wants that on camera do they?" Almost snarling in Riley's face, Spike backed him up until his back hit one of the glass doors. Wincing at Spike's perceptiveness, because even though he had never taken part in it Riley knew those sorts of things had happened down here, he turned away.

"Have Giles and Willow checked in yet?" Sniffing disdainfully at Riley changing the subject so blatantly, Spike sneered and walked back beside Angel. The sooner they got their boy and got out of there, the better as far as he was concerned. This place made his skin crawl.

"No, hang on". Walking off to one side and trying to avoid seeing some of the pitiful looking demons in the glass cages, Buffy clicked the two-way radio in the pre-arranged signal.

" - rely hear you, over". Willow's voice came over around static, but they had been worried their cheap radios wouldn't work at all so it was a relief.

"Hadn't said anything yet Will. Not far – are you ready with our diversion? Over".

"Have you found him? Oh thank god!! Is it ok – well apart from being a vampire and everything of course. But they haven't hurt him too muc -" There was the sounds of scuffles and Buffy could clearly hear Giles say to Willow :

before she heard her Watcher over the line.

"Buffy, we're ready when you are. Click three times when you have reached Xander's cell – we're ready with a diversion and Willow believes she can unlock specific cage doors remotely if Riley's access no longer works".

"Right – thanks Giles". She looked over at the other three. "Ready whenever we are".

Nodding, Angel and Spike continued down the corridor, concentrating solely on reaching Xander. Riley, Willow, Buffy – they could all go to hell, or at least wait until they knew he was safe.

"He's down here". Head raised, Angel's eyes bled to gold as he caught the sense of his Childe. At the same time, Spike shifted and it was obvious he too had somehow locked onto Xander. Buffy and Riley were running to keep up as the two vampires headed off down the corridor swiftly, trusting in and following their connection. As the four of them ran, some of the inhabitants of the cells woke up and got agitated and soon there was a cacophony of noise as they battered on the cell doors, begging to be set free. Until Spike and Angel reached a cell and froze hands reaching out and touching the glass. Finally catching up with them, Buffy and Riley stopped dead in their tracks as they watched. Inside the cell, a naked Xander had his hands pressed to the glass, one to each vampire. Eyes a dark gold, ridges and fangs to the fore, even they could see he presented a feral but attractive image. A viewpoint that was obviously shared by both Angel and Spike as they pressed themselves against the cell, crooning and purring encouragement and love to the quietly weeping vampire.

As they moved closer they could see some of the damage that had been done to him: the marks of skin having been peeled from his back, bruises on his face, neck and arms showed the signs of rough-handling and they could see raw wounds around his wrists and ankles clearly showing where he had been bound tightly. Tears springing to her eyes, Buffy turned away, hiding her face in Riley's chest. Riley was struck dumb, for the first time truly _seeing_ what the Initiative did was wrong – this was his **friend** , regardless of the fangs and the ridges. Another souled vampire, who loved and cared and experienced all the same emotion as he had a week previously. And worse still, he saw Spike and Angel, saw the depth of their pain as well as (part of) the height of their joy at seeing Xander alive again and he realised he could never view demons the same away again.

"Don't just stand there – get 'im the fuck outta there!"

"Give me that!"

* * *

[Fourteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/56567.html)   



	15. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[in bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=in%20bed)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
sick  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Farscape - S1  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 14/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 14**   
_

* * *

"My damn codes won't work!" Panicking, Riley entered the door code again, very conscious of the two vampires growling next to him.

"For fuck's sake – if you're playing - "

"I'm **not** , believe me!! I want him out just as much as you do!! I don't know why it isn't working.."

Buffy pulled out the radio, and clicked it three times. There wasn't time to figure out why Riley's codes weren't working – they needed to get Xander out now. She was so weirded out – not by his nakedness (she was trying very hard not to look below the waist) but by his vampire face. The one time they had seen Vamp!Xander he hadn't been like this – he hadn't been _their_ Xander. But without a doubt, the vampire standing behind the strengthened glass, keening quietly, was their Xander. For a few moments, there was nothing, then she heard Giles' voice over the radio.

"Stand back from the doors".

"Giles says we need to stand back – Angel, Spike, come on, pull back. Xander, we need you to move back ok? Please, honey, just take a few steps back – we're not leaving you, I promise". Inwardly she felt shaken – since when was she the responsible, reassuring one – but she didn't let that show, ushering Spike and Angel back from the door. There was a buzzing noise and the air was charged, then the sound of doors clicking. Doors plural. "Oh my God, she's opened all of them!"

"What?" Stunned Riley checked down the corridor – Buffy was right, every single door was slowly moving open. They had definitely run out of time. Angel and Spike moved swiftly into Xander's cell, Angel whipping off his coat and helping the man into it, wincing at the sight of the ruin that was his back.

"Come on, Pet – let's go home yeah? We'll take care of ya – promise". Angel and Spike took a side each, draping Xander's arms around their shoulders and helping him out of the cell.

"Knew you'd come". The words were slurred, Xander's head drooping to one side. He felt exhausted everything catching up with him now that he was no longer alone.

"Of course we've come for you Xander – once we knew what had happened – Oh!" Buffy realised he wasn't talking to her – he was speaking to Spike and Angel. But why? Apart from the vamp thing, why would Xander expect _them_ to come for him and not Buffy? Shaking her head – refusing to think about that now, she turned to Riley. "We need to go – we don't have much daylight left, and who knows what's going to happen when the inmates realise that the cage doors are open?" Nodding, Riley led the way down the corridor, warily looking from left to right at the inmates of various cells. So far, none of them seemed to have realised the doors were unlocked, but it wouldn't be long.

Moving as quickly as they could, they retraced their steps heading out. Riley **so** didn't want to run into any of his men or Walsh – there was no way he could explain what was happening. So far, they had been incredibly lucky – if what had happened to Xander could be seen as lucky – but who knew how long that would hold. He turned a few times to be sure the others were keeping up, his gaze trapped by the care Spike and Angel were taking as they all but carried Xander with them. How long before Buffy realised the bond between the three of them wasn't _just_ that of vampires but of lovers? Please, God, let it happen _after_ they had got out of there.

"FINN! What the fuck?!" Forest appeared in front of Riley, shock all over his face. Without thinking, Riley hauled off and punched him in the face, dropping him in his tracks. There wasn't time for explanations, but there was no way he was leaving his comrade behind. Heaving Forest up, he pulled him over his shoulder and kept moving. One quick glance behind showed the inmates had realised the cells were open, heads peeking out of cells to check whether it was a trap or not. Double-time needed now. He broke into a trot, sweating slightly beneath Forest's weight. They reached a cross-way, and he realised he had a choice to make. He could either go left with Buffy and the vampires, get them to safety or he could go right, warn his unit that the cells were open and hopefully get them out before things went even more wrong. He hesitated, looking both ways.

"S'okay mate – we'll take it from here. You go warn your friends". Shocked, Riley looked into Spike's face. He had never expected the vampire to understand his dilemma, had envisioned he would be threatened with his life if he didn't get them out. "Whatever I think of 'em, they're your family. We've got our boy – we're out of here". Nodding at Riley once, Spike turned with Angel and moved to the left picking up the pace until they were almost sprinting. Stunned, Riley looked after them.

"Riley. RILEY!! Look I – there isn't time to – dammit! Look, let me know you get out alright please? And maybe – after we can talk, ok?" Looking down at Buffy, he nodded. It was more than he had expected, more than he deserved.

"Thank you. Stay safe". Unsure, they looked at each other – both wishing the other would make a move, neither wanting to risk rejection. The moment passed, and Buffy turned to look after the quickly disappearing vampires.

"I better go. Good luck". She took off at a run, blonde hair flying behind her, and shaking his head once more to try to clear it, Riley turned to the right and started moving. He needed to get up to command central and get everyone out – if Willow really _had_ opened every single door there would be a bloodbath if they didn't get all of the doctors and soldiers out quick-smart.

* * *

"Get him in the car".

"He's coming with us Slayer".

"What the - "

"Buffy!! Angel, Spike – please bring Xander to my flat. I have some supplies of blood there, and you won't make it back to LA before sunrise. Please – I promise you, he won't come to harm". Giles voice was calm, and the three of them nodded almost automatically – it made sense.

"Giles – what's wrong with Willow?" Worried, Buffy looked into the back of Giles' car where Willow was slumped over, completely unconscious.

"It took a lot out of her, doing that spell – she's just sleeping it off". She nodded, but there was something about the way Giles' avoided her gaze that made her wonder. "Let's make a move".

Climbing into the back of Angel's car, Spike accepted the burden of Xander's limp body, the man having given in to exhaustion and basically passed out.

"We really going to the Watcher's place?" Angel sighed as he put the key into the ignition, then turned to Spike.

"I think it would be a good idea. Get this over and done with so we can go home and not have to worry about them coming and upsetting him. God, I can't imagine how he felt in there".

"I can". Voice subdued, Spike leaned over Xander, stroking his hair back from his face gently.

"God, Spike, I'm sorry! I didn't even ask if you were ok going in there – I wasn't thinking straight, I - "

"There was no way I wasn't gonna help get him out. 'Sides, you gave me back my bite – not scared of them anymore". Smiling sweetly, Angel turned back round and got moving – he got the feeling it wasn't going to be restful at Giles' house but there was stuff that needed to be said, once and for all.

* * *

[Fifteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/56658.html)   



	16. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[in bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=in%20bed)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
sick  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Farscape - S2  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 15/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** sing (as in Willow sings her little heart out with everything she's done!)  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 15**   
_

* * *

"He's asleep". Sitting down wearily, Angel looked at Buffy, Giles and Willow who were all looking at him expectantly. "Spike's staying with him – in case of nightmares". Giles nodded understandingly and passed Angel a mug of heated blood. Sipping at it, Angel sighed again, appreciating the warmth that flowed through him.

"I don't understand any of this and I think I've been really _really_ patient, but would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Giles – you disappeared and came back all Ripper-like; Angel – you and Spike are all over Xander like a rash when I _know_ for a fact you hated him and he hates vampires. And Willow – I just don't get it, what is everyone going on about with spells and stuff?" Jumping to her feet, Buffy paced up and down in an agitated fashion.

"Right, well where would you like me to begin? I believe – and please correct me if I'm wrong here – that Xander no longer hates vampires. I'd go so far as to say he hasn't hated them in quite some time and we have been slightly blinded by our own feelings towards Spike and as such have missed how _he_ feels about him. I also think that these er, feelings, have grown to include Angel. Would that be a correct estimation?" Eyes wide, Angel nodded – he hadn't expected Giles to be so understanding or so intuitive, and the Watcher went up in his estimation.

"Huh?" Brow wrinkled, Buffy remained clueless. Sighing, Angel realised it was going to take bluntness.

"Xander, Spike and I are in a relationship. Together. All of us." For several moments, nothing, then her face wrinkled and he could have mouthed along with her when she said: "Ewwwww!!! I mean, oh my God!"

"Which part would be particularly eww Buffy? The fact that Xander is either gay or bisexual, or his relationship with Angel and Spike?" Giles' voice was stern, and once more Angel looked at the man. It would seem that his Ripper past included _more_ that they had all realised.

"It's just – I mean, Xander's not gay for a start. And Spike – that's huge with the ewwwing. And then the three of you is just – I mean, Angel, you're not gay. Well you weren't. Or oh my God, was I some sort of camouflage?"

"Buffy, for a grown woman you can be incredibly childish on occasion. Spike and I do not subscribe to human labels – gay, straight – there is simply attraction. And there's nothing wrong with Spike".

"Willow – back me up here will ya?" Willow raised her head, her dazed facial expression assuring Buffy that she would be no help whatsoever. "Just – GOD!!! What is going on?"

"Physically – how is he? I saw some of the damage that they did to him. Am I right that blood will heal most of that? Did they manage to install a chip or anything?" Turning once more to Giles, relieved to not have to face Buffy's prejudices, Angel happily changed the subject.

""Physically it would appear that what we saw was the extent of what they did to him. It was merely preliminary testing that they did – from what Xander recalls Walsh was due to see him later and then things would have got a lot heavier. No chip, thank God. Mentally, I don't know – mentally he seems quite withdrawn, and even through the Sire/Childe link I'm finding it difficult to communicate with him".

They all sat in silence, letting the potential long-term consequences of Xander's suffering sink in. Unwilling to let it go, Buffy turned once more to her friend.

"Willow – did you know Xander was gay?"

"Yes. OH!" Shocked at what had come out of her mouth, Willow looked at the three of them.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to say that".

"Why not?"

"Because I stopped him. Oh my God, what is going on?" Slapping her hands over her mouth, Willow looked frantically around.

"Ah, I see it's taken effect." Giles sat in the nearby armchair, steadily gazing at Willow.

"What's taken effect?"

"I put a truth geas on Willow after she did the spell at the Initiative. It's taken this long to take effect".

"What the hell? Giles – why would you do something like that?"

"Because I think it's the only way we're going to get the truth out of Willow about all of the magic she's done on people without their consent".

* * *

Wrapped around the larger body, carding his hands through the shaggy dark hair, Spike purred. Xander was limp in his embrace but he knew he wasn't asleep.

"Ya gonna talk to me?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are ya gonna talk to me? 'Tis obvious that there's something going on in that brain o'yours. Wanna share?" Sighing heavily, Xander rolled out of Spike's embrace, wincing as the fresh skin on his back was tugged by his movements. He blinked silently in the darkness, aware of Spike's patient gaze.

"You came for me". His voice was low

"Yes".

"You came for me".

"Er, yeah, thought we'd established that".

"You had each other – you didn't need me anymore. But you came for me – risked being captured again, risked everything and you came for me". Stunned, Spike realised that Xander hadn't expected them to bother.

"Don't ya know how we feel about you​?" Sitting up, Spike ran his hands through his hair. Of course Xander didn't know – when had there been time to tell him? "Xander – we love you, yeah? Angel wasn't messing with ya – he wants us, the three of us, to be together. There was no way in hell we weren't coming for you. We love you. **I** love you". Looking up at Spike, Xander finally accepted that it really was true. Spike **and** Angel loved him. They really did. A single tear slid down his cheek, and cursing Spike slid down the bed again and pulled him into his arms. Laying kisses all over his face, he stroked his hair back. "I love you. Every single irritating inch of ya – belongs to me, belongs to the Pouf. You're ours – for now, for always, yeah? Gonna love you for always. What's it gonna take for you to believe that?"

"I don't know – I – I, no-one's ever really loved me before". Sniffling, Xander pushed his head into Spike's chest in an attempt to hide. Refusing to let him do so, Spike tugged at his hair until his head came back, then looked him dead in the eye.

"Well I do. And when I love someone it's for keeps. I don't leave – ever. If I have to fuck you every day of the next decade to get it through to you, then that's what I'll do". Snorting through his tears, Xander smiled. Trust Spike to bring it to that level – want to show you love someone but can't do the eviscerating thing? Sex would do it.

"Well – I guess that might convince me". Peering up at Spike through his lashes, he watched as lust took over the sharp, even features.

"Want me to start now?" Blushing, Xander couldn't prevent the instinctive jerk his body made towards Spike's, arousal racing through him as his mind started to accept that he was alive, out of the Initiative and he was loved. By this gorgeous looking vampire who held him in his arms – loved and wanted.

"We can't – they'll hear us".

"You'll just have to try and keep quiet then won't you?" Leaning forward, Spike took Xander's mouth in a deep kiss, tugging his body closer and throwing his leg over Xander's hip. Xander moaned and pressed himself closer, suddenly desperately in need of this – life-affirming, love affirming – he wanted to be as close to Spike as he could get. "Ssshhh, can't moan too loud – don't want them all to hear us do you?" His hips jerked at the thought of Giles, Buffy and Willow hearing him and Spike making love, a hitherto unknown kink unravelling as he wondered how much they would be able to hear. "Oooh, like that idea do you?? Want me to see how loud I can make you moan?"

"Oh fuck, Spike!" There were suddenly cool hands reaching into the back of his boxer shorts, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer, long fingers slipping between his cheeks and sliding/pressing over the tight pucker of his ass. Undulating his hips, Spike pulled him closer as he wriggled one finger into the tight hole, pushing in forcefully and pulling a grunt from Xander as he pressed steadily against the walls. Taking his mouth again, Spike pulled him closer with arms and legs, another finger digging in and twisting around.

"Want me to make you scream Pet? Let the world know you're alive and kicking, that they didn't beat ya? Know how ya feel – know how scary it is in there. Want me to remind you that you made it out in one piece? Push and dig and force my way in so you can feel it deep in your guts, know that I'm with ya, that you're not alone?"

"Oh fuck, yeah, God please please please". Lost in Spike's voice, realising that Spike truly **knew** how he felt about the Initiative, about being left behind, being unloved, he relaxed and let himself go, trusting that Spike would keep him safe, now and always. Nodding, Spike rolled him over onto his stomach, pressing down on him and covering his body with his own. Opening his legs, moaning at the feel of Spike's hardness digging into his ass as he thrust his hips backwards, Xander gave himself over to his lover.

* * *

The loud moan from upstairs distracted them momentarily, but the three of them chose to ignore it as they continued to question Willow. Every question they had asked, she had answered. Unwillingly but truthfully. Spells on her parents to keep them out of her way, although they were hardly needed as the Rosenberg's were happier away from Sunnydale. The geas on Giles to stop him interfering in her learning what she wanted to learn. Her first spells on Xander – basic cosmetic spells that grew until she was able to cast the spell on him to _adjust_ his sexual orientation.

"Oh God, Willow, how could you?!" Up until that point, Buffy had remained quiet, although she got paler and paler the more questions Willow answered.

"I did it for him! Do you have any idea what his father would have done if he found out Xander was gay? He was already hitting him – Oh God, I swore to him I would never tell anyone that and now you've made me!"

"You did it for _him_? You evil - "

"Angel – she cannot lie. Willow, was it just for Xander?" Flushing deeply, she shook her head.

"No. I – part of it honestly was to protect him from his father. But part of it was because I didn't want him and Jesse to partner off and leave me. And I thought I was a bit in love with Xander and it broke my heart to think I would never have a chance with him. But I swear, I didn't realise it was still working – well not really, cos I kinda stopped thinking about it".

"Willow – Willow look at me. You've put spells on Xander and, God I hate to believe it but you've put spells on Giles. What about me - what spells have you put on me? And what was in that mug of chocolate you made me earlier?"

* * *

[Sixteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/58055.html)


	17. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
peaceful  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Farscape - S3  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 16/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Lioness  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Chapter 16**   
_

* * *

Spike reminded Giles of a lion protecting his pride, or more precisely a lioness – stalking up and down the room, scowling at the 'danger' that was too close for comfort. The looks he was throwing at Willow were dark and threatening, and for a moment Giles wished that Buffy had stayed.

But she had left in tears, unable to stay around after she discovered all of the things that Willow had done, all of the spells she had cast on Buffy over the years. Many of them were meant to be of assistance – a spell to protect her heart after Angel left which had the unfortunate effect of hardening it so much that it was a struggle to let anyone in. Perhaps that explained why her relationship with Riley had stuttered, why he had felt that she didn't let him in. It definitely explained her antagonistic attitude towards Angel. Perhaps done with the best of intentions but it hadn't allowed her to heal from the pain, and knowing that the cleansing ritual could well mean she would have to deal with all of that in one fell swoop was intimidating. Other spells were not so easily forgiven – memory spells when she and Willow had argued, spells that blurred decisions she had made until she was looking back over the years and wondering about every single step she had taken.

The discovery that the hot chocolate that Willow had made for her contained a 'control' spell that would have effectively made her Willow's slave had sent her over the edge into tears. Willow had tried to justify it by saying that Buffy was making rash decisions, believing in the Initiative and preparing to leave the Hellmouth when their actions regarding Xander had proven them to be unworthy of trust. But it was too late, especially as they hadn't known about the Xander situation when she had prepared the spell, and her continued lies and twisting of facts was enough to make Buffy walk away, exclaiming that she didn't recognise her friend anymore and wasn't sure if she would return while Willow was around.

Angel had gone to sleep at last, the decision made that as soon as nightfall came the three vampires would be returning to LA. Spike and Xander had come downstairs cautiously, Xander avoiding looking at Willow as he took a seat on the sofa, accepting the mug of human blood gratefully from Giles. Unable to go outside for a cigarette, Spike was even more fractious and it didn't bode well for the coming conversation that he was so riled up already.

"Xander – I – I'm so sorry".

"Are you Will? What are you sorry for in particular? The make up spells, using me as a guinea pig? Or the repelling spells that turned me into a demon magnet? Oh I know, how about the big one – you know the one I mean don't you Willow?" Xander's voice was low and almost trembling with anger, and he held himself stiffly.

"It wasn't like that!! Why won't anyone believe me – I didn't mean any harm, I truly didn't". Tears were streaming down Willow's face, her eyes large and imploring.

"If you didn't mean any harm, how come you didn't ask permission?" She was stymied momentarily, not expecting Xander to fire back so quickly. Perhaps not expecting Xander to remain angry.

"Some of them were so small, it seemed silly – I knew you wouldn't mind". Her eyes flicked to Spike as he made a grunting noise in response, then she looked down at her lap. "And a few of them – I knew you didn't want anyone knowing what it was like at home. I did it to protect you from your parents, I couldn't stand the way they treated you".

"So what's your excuse for the spell that dragged me away from Jesse Will? I'd love to hear how you justify that one – what excuse you could possibly come up with that explains that one away".

"I – you would have left me behind! It wasn't fair – I didn't want to be pushed out!" She swiped angrily at the tears on her face.

"Giles – is the truth spell still in effect?" Giles nodded. "Willow are you really sorry?" Willow flinched, looking down at her fingers as they twisted in her lap. "No, I didn't think so. You can't answer because you can't lie and you don't want to admit it out loud. The only thing you're sorry about is getting caught isn't it?"

"YES! It's not fair – I was only doing it to keep us together. You all make it sound as though I was some kind of big bad, when all I was doing was keeping us together like a proper family. If I hadn't done it, you would have gone away a long time ago – don't bother denying it. Do you think I didn't know about you and Cordelia, about your plans to try again away from here? I'm not _stupid_ Xander – you can't keep secrets from me. I didn't want you to go so I did what I had to do to make you stay. And I really don't see what's wrong about that – it was for the best. Cordelia wasn't the right person for you".

"You didn't have the right! You took my choices away, made me a – a slave or drone, only able to do something if you permitted it! That makes you worse than some of our villains of the week – they were demons, what's your excuse?!"

"I'm your **best friend**!! Does that mean nothing to you? Or because you've got Angel and Spike you don't need me anymore? Is that it – finally found a demon lover who'll stick with you because one's so pathetically chipped he can barely survive without us to take pity on him, and the other's emotionally stunted?!"

At the insult to his Sire and his lover, Xander could no longer hold back on his natural urges, surging to his feet and vamping out. He hissed at her, fighting the urge to attack – to rend the prey that was insulting his line. A blond blur leapt in front of him, shoving him backwards into a corner of the room. Enraged, Xander fought back, using fangs and claws to fight against being captured and confined again.

Stepping in quickly, Giles pulled Willow to her feet and dragged her into the kitchen, out of range of the two fighting vampires.

"Xander. XANDER!!! Pet, it's me – calm down yeah, calm down!" Fighting off the younger vampire whilst trying not to hurt him was severely hampering Spike, and he struggled to keep Xander confined to a small space where he couldn't cause damage that he would potentially regret. Xander was blinded by fear and rage, unable to hear what Spike was saying, or accept that he was in no danger. His demon was convinced Willow represented a threat and wanted to follow it's instincts and kill her before she could do more harm.

"DOWN!" Xander dropped like a stone, cowering away from Sire's angry voice. Angel crossed the room quickly, taking Xander into his arms and leading him to the sofa. "Not cross with you Childe, it's alright". With Spike on one side and Angel on the other, both stroking and soothing him, Xander slowly calmed down and came back to himself. He was still unable to claim back his human face, he hid his face in Angel's shoulder, holding tightly to Spike's hand so he wouldn't go anywhere. He could vaguely hear Willow crying in the background, Giles apologising to Angel and Spike for things getting out of hand.

Shoving Willow into a corner of the kitchen, Giles risked coming back out and into the lounge. Taking a seat opposite the three vampires, he waited for their attention. His heart broke as he realised Xander was speaking through gut-wrenching tears.

"How could she do this to me? How can she not understand what she's done? What is it about me that people think they can do whatever they like, treat me how they like and it doesn't matter – that I don't matter?"

"Xander, no, that is just so wrong. I'm not making excuses for her actions as they were completely inexcusable. However, she has allowed herself to use her natural magical talents and been tempted towards the darker arts. It's seductive – I fell prey to it myself when I was younger – and at such a young age she wasn't prepared to deal wit it. I swear to you, I am taking her to the Coven in San Francisco. They have agreed to bind her powers until such time as they believe she can take a more responsible attitude towards magic – she won't come after you or interfere again".

Blinking through his tears, Xander looked over at Giles and nodded. He knew once and for all that he had lost his childhood friend, that he didn't want any part of the person Willow had become. But at least he knew she wouldn't be able to do anything further to him or his lovers. It hurt – so much – but it was the most he could ask for.

"Thank you Giles, I really do appreciate it. And I hope you'll understand that it's nothing personal, but I would really just like to go home now".

"Ya wanna go to your flat here?" Pulling back, suddenly insecure, Spike asked the question that was on both his and Angel's lips.

"What?! No, I mean LA dumbass. Did the fixing of the chip kill off some braincells or something?" Smiling through his tears, Xander leaned over and bumped his forehead against Spike's. "My home is with you two – remember, you were going to convince me every day of the next decade?"

Smirking at the reminder, Spike nodded. "Yeah and I'm a man of my word. Right, Watcher, we're gonna go upstairs, get some rest and then we're out of here. Don't think my boy wants to hang around". Giles nodded, sad that things had gone this way but understanding.

Rising to his feet, Xander walked over to Giles who got up from his chair. Saying "I know it's not very British, but you're just gonna have to deal G-Man" through a smile, Xander pulled Giles into a tight hug.

"I have asked you numerous times not to call me that", Giles replied, holding Xander just as tightly and hiding the tears in his eyes by ducking his head. "I never thought I would say this to a vampire, but I love you and am so proud of the man you have become".

"Love you too G-m – Giles". Pulling away gently, returning to his human face as he relaxed, Xander smiled sadly. "I'm only going to LA you know – only takes a few hours by car right?"

Giles nodded and slowly let go. He watched with sad eyes as the three vampires went back upstairs, taking off his glasses and polishing them as he considered what should happen next. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen to speak to Willow. But she was gone.

* * *

[Seventeen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/59740.html)   



	18. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[on the sofa](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=on%20the%20sofa)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
peaceful  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Band of Brothers  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 17/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Flowers  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander, Character death - highlight if you want to know: Willow dies - still wanna read it?  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Angel/Xander - Chapter 17**   
_

* * *

They didn't understand, none of them did. She had done it for them – to keep them all together, and in return what did she get? Giles casting a truth spell on her and forcing her to reveal things that she had promised never to tell; Buffy saying that she didn't think they could be friends anymore, and worst of all – Xander. Xander had wanted to kill her – she had seen it clear on his vampire face. He wanted to bite into her and drain her of all blood. There was no way her childhood friend was still in there – her Xander would never have threatened her with such violence, it just would never have happened. And the persons responsible? Spike and Angel. They hadn't just turned Xander into a vampire, they had turned him against her. And for that they should pay. Running quickly through the early evening, she made it in plenty of time to get the power she needed and return before they could leave. As usual, the doorway called to her and she slipped in easily. Fortunately there was no-one waiting which meant she could be seen straight away – it was all coming together nicely.

He sniffed the air and realised who it was, smiling as he moved towards the door. The timing was most fortuitous – this would be their last transaction. Shame she wouldn't be leaving but it had been a most profitable arrangement while it lasted – loaning her the more obvious powers whilst slowly siphoning off her real strength and talent had made him drunk on many an occasion. And now was the time for the last spell to click into place, the spell that would cut the cords to the darkest powers within her soul and gift them to him. Really, people should read the small print before agreeing to things but if she was naïve enough to think that she could get something for nothing, that was her look out.

Opening the door, he held it wide as he smiled at her. "Welcome back Ms Rosenberg". Smiling through tears, Willow half-ran towards him, for the comfort of his arms and the power he could give her.

"Oh Rack, it's been awful".

"There there my dear, Rack will make it all go away".

* * *

Buffy sniffed and buried her head in Giles' shoulder as he threw the ashes from the urn into the ocean, closely followed by the roses they had chosen to float after them. It had been an extremely difficult few weeks – finding Willow's body using the magical tag that Giles had placed on her had been horrific. Her corpse was mummified, all fluids sucked from it, and Giles had explained that in taking her magical essence her killer had basically sucked her dry. It did explain much of her recent behaviour but unfortunately it meant that her early actions had been all her own.

They had been forced to arrange her funeral quickly – Giles had said that there were too many uses for a dark witch's remains to risk leaving it to her parents to make arrangements. The Rosenberg's had continued their blindness, willingly leaving the arrangements to Giles for the funeral of their only daughter. It would seem that even in death her spell on them held effect.

Wrapping his arm around Buffy and pulling her close, he dropped a kiss on her forehead. They had become closer in the last few weeks than he had ever imagined. Her magical cleansing at the centre in Los Angeles had unearthed much, and he had been privileged to help her work her way through much of it. The fact that part of what emerged were fledging feelings for her Watcher that Willow had ruthlessly repressed had shocked both of them, but they were taking the chance now it was just the two of them to see where things would go. Giles had got over his concerns about the age gap – compared to Angel he was practically a teenager – and his knowledge and understanding of her unique position meant that there was no need for either of them to hide. Giles had no idea what the future held, but if it contained even a fraction of the happiness that Xander had deservedly found he would consider himself a very lucky man.

* * *

The feel of Angel as he pushed himself in deep made Xander moan, the sound rumbling through his chest as he shifted his face restlessly on the pillow. There were no words to describe how he was feeling, knees on the bed, ass in the air with only a pillow to muffle his cries: the sparks behind his eyes each time Angel brushed against his prostate, the harsh hands holding his hips in place , leaving bruises as he pumped himself in and out of Xander. Pushing his hips back in encouragement, Xander cried out as Spike shuffled down the bed in front of him, taking his leaking cock into his mouth and sucking strongly. Too many sensations at once, bombarding his system so that he could barely think – pushing back into the feel of Angel pressing deep and hard, forward into the wet, tight tunnel of Spike in front – he was going mad with the pleasure.

Tossing his head back, he tilted it to one side, silently encouraging Angel to sink his fangs into his turning scar and sip the rich taste of Childe's blood. The pop of skin bursting under the points, the slice as those razor sharp teeth pressed in, and then glorious suction making him light-headed. Balancing carefully one one arm, he reached down and grasped Spike's head, thrusting his hips forward so that he was fucking that pouting pink mouth. A scream was yanked from him as Spike rolled his eyes up to look directly into his gaze, then changed into his vampiric guise and slid his fangs into the base of his cock. It was enough, more than enough, to roll his eyes back in his head, the rhythm of his hips stuttering brokenly as the wave of pleasure broke over him and he screamed out loud again and again.

Speedily, Spike moved out from under him and Xander collapsed on the bed, legs still spread to allow Angel to pump himself to completion, moaning in Xander's ear as he came. They lay tangled together, catching their breath in silence until they heard:

"OI!! Wharrabout me ya selfish bastards?!" Looking over, they saw Spike leaning against the headboard, leaking hard cock held in his hand as he slowly moved it up and down. Carefully Angel slipped free from Xander and yanked Spike down the bed towards them, ignoring the thud of his head hitting the headboard although Xander couldn't hold back a giggle at the continuing complaints coming from Spike. "Ya coulda given me fuckin' concussion – have a care will ya? Despite your thoughts to the contrary, I have a delicate - "

"SHUT UP SPIKE!"

* * *

  
[Family Portrait - Epilogue](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/59629.html)   



	19. </strong> Keep it in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Spike gets a little brother?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
peaceful  
  
**Current music:**

| 

Band of Brothers  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: keep it in the family](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family), [scot25](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/scot25), [spike/xander/angel](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander%2Fangel)  
  
  
**Title:** Keep it in the Family  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander/Angel  
 **Chapter :** 18/18  
 **Previous Chapters :** Starts [ here ]() and follow links at bottom.  
 **scot25 prompt :** Purple  
 **Warning(s):** vamp!Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – believe me, if they were I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be rolling around in a bed with them!  
 **Summary:** What happens when Spike gets a little brother?  
 **Graphics:** All pictures for this fic were created by the amazingly talented [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) \- thank you so much darling, for everything xx

 **A/N:** With huge thanks to my regular first readers – you know who you are – who help me with my SoCal Xander, encourage me to be as evil as Lola wants me to be, and as smutty as Lila can get! Looking forward to your responses to my following fics : Arresting Misconceptions and a collaboration with [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) \- love you guys!

 _  
**Keep It In The Family - Spike/Xander/Angel - Epilogue**   
_

* * *

It was without doubt the strangest family portrait he had ever done. Okay, so he was fresh out of art school but still.

The father figure was extremely handsome – tall, dark and **big** , very protective of the other two. It was obvious how much he loved them – his eyes softened when he watched them, but when he looked straight at Jez, the eyes were no longer soft. They were piercing like eagle's eyes – searching for weakness. He looked like he could torture you with a smile on his face but something about him said he'd been there, done that. His name suited him – when he looked at his lovers there was something angelic about the smile that curved his beautiful mouth. The rest of the time, he looked like some dark avenging angel and Jez would hate to be the one at the wrong end of his wrath.

The blond one scared him slightly, even while he was drawn to him. Something about the lean muscular body, the amazing cheekbones that had taken him an age to only _almost_ get right, and those burning blue eyes. There were times when those eyes seemed to glow golden, and he looked like he would eat you alive. Of course, you'd be begging and saying yes please the whole time he was eating you, but Jez wouldn't want to meet him on a dark night in LA.

He admitted to a soft spot for the youngest one. Shaggy haired with a blinding smile, but sometimes the hazel eyes looked so sad. The other two smothered him with affection – kisses, hugs, tickles – and his laughter rang out through many a session while they posed for him. Judging by the fact that some of the pillows from the first session had been replaced, he got the feeling they had enjoyed themselves on those pillows after he left, and he admitted to a pang of jealousy. Not to join in – they were so close there wasn't room for anyone else. But to even witness it – the three of them together. Yeah, that would feed a few fantasies and no mistake.

They loved the finished portrait fortunately and the payment had been generous in the extreme. He also thought they might have something to do with the patronage award he had just received – he had never even heard of The Rosenberg Arts and Crafts sponsorship but it was going to make a huge difference to his life. He had a showing scheduled at a local gallery already, and the owner had let slip that these three had 'arranged' things for other artists. Yes, he had been most fortunate and he was grateful. Packing up his gear, Jez took one last look at the room they had converted into a giant bedroom – the bed alone could sleep five people with room to spare. If the walls could talk, they would make a fortune. And **his** work was taking pride of place on this bedroom wall. He would do them, and whoever Rosenberg was, proud.

* * *

  



End file.
